A Naughty Game
by AForeverLove
Summary: Set after eclipse.Bella stays at the cullens house while charlie thinks shes at maths camp,but little does he know she will be coming back home with more knowledge than how to plus 1 and 2...Includes Truth or Dare Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Its All About The Teasing

**Hi guys I hope you like my new story!**

**This story is rated M for the sexual content and the language! **

**Ps this story is jset ust after eclipse.**

**ENJOY **

**ps if you had read this chapter previously i have updated it so it shouldn't have any errors! :) also i added somethings  
**

Hey baby what's your name  
Don't stand looking insane  
Do you want to ride the train  
Welcome to the fast lane  
If you're in love beware  
'Cause these people they don't care  
All hands in the air  
This is what we call truth or dare

NERD - Truth Or Dare

**Its all about the Teasing**

"Bella!"Alice called. I was at the Cullen's house, sitting on the couch with Edward, I still couldn't believe this creature was all mine.

"Guess what were going to be doing tonight!"Alice almost screeched. I was already scared and I didn't even know what it was. I snuggled close into Edward's chest. He put his arm over me protectively.

"We're going to play TRUTH OR DARE!"She screamed the last bit. Suddenly Emmett came running down the stairs. His face was lit up with excitement,Like a kid on Christmas morning. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she followed behind; it looked like she was his babysitter not wife.

"YAY!"Emmett screamed. Jasper came from the kitchen looking a little scared.I shot him a questioning look, I had never seen jasper scared not even when the newborn vampires were about to attack, this was very odd behavior. Edward looked at my face then to chuckled. He lent down to my ear.

"There have been far too many truth or dare games that have gone wrong for him to have confidence that this game will be any better "Edward explained. Wow that gave me soo much confidence that this game would turn out well.

"I don't know Alice...I mean my dads expecting me home"I stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Don't worry Bella, I already called him, you will be staying here for 3 nights in a row "She said as shot me a huge grin for such a little person. 3 nights? I gulped, at least Edward would be with me.

"Why 3 nights?" I asked Alice not sure if I wanted to know.

"Because 3 nights is the minimum you can stay at a camp, Sooooo, Bella I packed your bags and we're going to MATH CAMP... well at least Charlie thinks we're at math camp"She squealed proudly at her self. Could that idea be anymore deceiving, why don't we add we're going to Hogwarts, I'm sure he'll believe that too.

"The game will start in exactly 1 hour, so you better be ready "Alice warned. Still scared I nodded. Edward smirked in my direction, obviously having fun with the idea that I'm scared for once in my life. Well keep dreaming, if the whole seeing you kill another vampire didn't scare me, no matter how bad this game will get I'm not going to break.

"Don't worry Bella....it will only be worse than you think it will be "Emmett said completely serious with a wicked grin on his face. Emmett turned and left the room Rosalie's hand in his. Alice and jasper were about to leave too.

"Wait were did Esme and Carlisle go?" I asked Alice.I hadn't seen then since this morning.

"Oh I told them that we were going to play truth or dare and they decided not to stick around when it happens and stay out of our way, which I thought was a pretty wise thing to do considering the back up plan I had in mind"Alice said casually with a evil spark in her eye. It looked like this was a normal thing for them. I hadn't given Esme and Carlisle much credit; they were smarter than I thought.

"What was her back up plan?" I whispered into Edward's ear nervously. "Uhh something to do with tying them up and putting them in a closet in Vancouver, her ideas are quite vivid" He explained to me. I didn't know whether to laugh or pray to god that I won't die any time soon.

Alice and Jasper soon left the room. "I'm not quite sure if playing this game is a good or bad thing?"I asked Edward nervously. He shot me the crooked smile I loved. I swear my heart stopped beating every time he smiled like that.

"Well it's a fun thing "Edward said simply, I nudged him with my elbow. I would be getting a bruise tomorrow. Edward saw my worried expression.

"Don't worry it's a Cullen tradition, sure things get broken...but no one dies and we all have so much fun... but we've never had a human playing with us so it might be different"I smacked his chest lightly.I lent down to kiss Edward, I stuck my tounge into his mouth and his sucked my lower lip.I let my hands travel up and down his chest.

I cant believe I had ever thought he was human ,the look of his glorious body and face had to be enough to prove me wrong,touching him was like heaven. To prove this to me once again, my hands roamed around his body, finally ending up in his hair witch I pulled tight.

Edward pulled me closer into his chest and I brought my hands into his as he removed his lips from mine and brought them to my neck, he nibbled onto my ear and I moaned, He suddenly froze and slowly pushed me away from him.

My breathing was too heavy. When I had it under control I sighed heavily. "Edward its ok you won't hurt me we ca"I said but I was cut off.

"Bella..."Edward said hesitantly.I rolled my eyes.I could understand his point of view and his worry, but it wasn't necessary and we would take our physical relationship slowly, so he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Edward you promised we'd try you can't back out now "I insisted.I had lost count on how many times I had said that, He lost confidence so quickly.

"I know but Bella, it's too hard for me to concentrate when you like that with me "I decided to take a bold move.

"Like what?"I said slyly. Edward shot me a questioning look when he saw the expression on my face. I lifted my hand up and traced up and down in his chest.

"You know, what we were just doing "Edward said watching my finger. I leaned in closer to him and raised my finger to his face and traced his lips. I slowly climbed onto his lap.

"And what were we just doing?"I whispered and I leaned my lips towards his. I felt his breathing quicken. I kissed his lips softly then trailed kisses down his chin and his neck. I heard his breathing get faster than it already was.

"Bella..."He whispered. The whisper was helpless though. I kissed back up to his mouth and let my hands start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He froze but I ignored him. I didn't think he had the strength to stop me. I gently tugged the shirt off of him. He brought his lips are from mine. I looked up at him and he had a worried expression. I forced my lips back to his and started grinding against him, I was going faster and faster. Edward moaned and tried to push me off, but they were very weak attempts so I could avoid them.

"Edward...please?"I whispered bringing my lips to his ear as I nibbled on it.

He shook his head. I could see the resistance in his eyes. I ran my nose up and down his check. That was a bad idea I should have just kissed him, because he seemed to have come to his senses during the time. He pushed me off of his lap and glared at me. I just smiled innocently. I knew he enjoyed it just as much as I did.

"See that wasn't soo bad was it?"I asked. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes, but didn't answer my question. I sighed and put my head on his chest. I looked up and saw him smiling. I gave him a pleading looked and he picked me up and put me in his lap. I slightly grinded up against him

"Argh Bella!"Edward groaned. "Get off my lap" Suddenly Emmett came rushing down the stairs, his face lit up with excitement. But then his excited face disappeared.

"Oh...so you didn't take her virginity."Emmett said almost too disappointed for a 3rd person outsider. I could feel a blush running up my neck and covering my face. Emmett grinned at my reaction. He plopped himself down next to Edward and I.

"Sooooo what are we doing right now "He was looking at me in Edwards lap which made me blush even more. Edward growled. I was guessing it was because of Emmett's thoughts; I was soo glad I wasn't in Emmett's head.

"Look Edward ,buddy just because you can't have sex, doesn't mean you have to growl at me visualizing you guys having sex"Emmett said casually. My mouth dropped just looked at me with a relaxed look.

"You are a sick, sick person "I whispered in disgust, Emmett acted as if I didn't even say anything. I bet he gets that a lot. The look on Edwards face seemed to match my words exactly. I turned back to Emmett.

"So what are we doing right now?"Emmett asked bored. I turned to Edward and grinned. Edward shot me a puzzled look, I turned around his lap and kissed him. I forced his mouth open, so I could stick my tongue inside, I moaned. He tasted so good. Edward was about to push me away when he finally got what I was trying to do. Although I wasn't sure how far he was going to go with this.

I brought my hands to his hair and tugged on it. Bringing him closer to me, I moaned into his mouth. I swore I felt Edward smirk from behind my lips. But I didn't think about that for long as I was distracted by some angel set from above. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. I nipped at his bottom lip and Edward tilted my head up so he had access to my neck. I was panting for breath. By this point I think both of us had forgotten Emmett was there.

Emmett cleared his throat. Edward was running his hands up and down my body, from my neck down to my thigh. I was getting lightheaded. I was starting to wonder why Emmett wasn't complaining yet. I brought my lips to Edwards's ear. "Why isn't Emmett complaining?"Edward was defiantly smirking now.

"Oh he left a while ago "I gasped. You mean Emmett left? And Edward hasn't stopped us yet. This thought gave me a whole new level of confidence. I brought my hands under his shirt that he had just recently put on and started to trace his perfectly sculptured chest. I heard Edward take a big breathe.1...2....3...4....

"Bella stop "Edward aid softly pushing me off. I half sighed half growled. Edward just chuckled. This was no laughing matter.

"You do know we are about to play truth or dare with your family?"I pointed out to Edward. He shot me a puzzled look.

"Yes...I am aware of that ,your point?"Edward asked me confused. I rolled my eyes how could he have not thought of it. I put on a devious smile, At this point in time I was actually happy we were going to play truth or dare.

"You actually think this is going to be a fun game with honest dares? And you call yourself a mind reader; can you imagine the kind of dares there going to make us do?"I asked Edward in a matter of fact tone. He grimaced at the image I put into his head. My heart slowed down. When I thought of the dares we'd be doing, I was so happy, it was like my own private heaven....maybe he really doesn't want to do it with looked at me and took in my expression and his eyes widened in alarm.

"No no! Bella that's not what I mean, sorry.I would just rather the first time we....do it, is not in front of my family" oh....CRAP! I didn't think of it like laughed at my expression. A lump was rising in my throat when Alice came into the room dancing, jasper following close behind.

"Its time!"Her voice chimed. I groaned and looked at Edward with a scared look on my face. He just smirked.

"Don't worry I'll protect you "He said as he brought ,me back into his lap so my head was resting on his chest. It sounded silly but those words instantly made me feel better. Bring it on.

Everyone scattered into the room sitting on the lounge chairs in the room, "Oh I see you guys are done?"Emmett said sarcastically going to sit down next to Alice and Rosalie. I blushed. I could feel Edward shake his head at Emmett. I don't know whether he was shaking his head at Emmett's question or shaking his head as an answer to Emmett's question. I hoped it was the last one.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!"Emmett yelled. We all rolled our eyes. Rosalie grinned at her man adoringly.

"Ahh.... Alice truth or dare?"He shot her wicked face remained unthreatened by Emmett's question. She bounced in her spot and her face went blank. She grimaced. Then her face went blank again. She laughed.

"Hey no fair!"Emmett yelled. "You can't look into the future to see what I'm going to tell you to do!"Emmett yelled. He pouted. Alice just grinned and rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Do you want to ask me or not?"Alice asked happily. Emmett grumbled but nodded.

"Fine but I'm changing what I was going to pick before and you can't look into the future to see what it will be "Alice nodded truthfully, although there was a tad bit of annoyance on her face. We all knew she hated being blind

"Ummmm...dare?"Alice said timidly. Emmett grin grew wider a wicked glint in his eyes. I heard Edward gasp behind me.

"Don't do it Emmett, she'll kill you!"Edward said seriously no hint of joking in his words. Emmett continued on smiling, he liked a was looking quite uncomfortable with the moods flying around the room.I can only imagine how hard this must be for him.

JASPERS POV

Nervousness form Alice, deviousness from Emmett, Frightened from Edward and confused form everyone else!

This is too much I'm going to lose my cool I have to calm down the room. I looked over to Edward who was shaking his head at my plan. I grumbled.I knew they all loved drama but i cant take to much of it,Whats the point of me having this power when i cant use it when i need to.

Keep your calm jaz, keep your calm...

What the hell is wrong with me! I'm talking to myself.

Breathe....breathe.....

BELLAS POV

Alice was glaring at Emmett. "Bring it!"She yelled at him.

"Alice I dare you to...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry guys! I just want to see how many reviews I can get for the first chapter before I go on!**

**If I get at least five,I will continue the story **

**NO PRESSURE!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	2. Too Burn or Not Too Burn?

**Hey guys**

**Thankyou soo much for the reviews! And story alerts! I know I only have 8 reviews but that is really exciting for me, thankyou soo much! reviews brighten my day up. Sorry about the errors in the last chapter, it was a spur of the moment chapter so I wasn't really thinking. I promise the chapters won't be like that anymore.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Here's what happened in the last chapter **

_Alice was glaring at Emmett. "Bring it!"She yelled at him._

_"Alice I dare you to..._

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
I didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Like a virgin-Madonna

_ **Too Burn or Not too burn?**_

BPOV

"Burn everything in your closet" The room was silent. Alice was taking bug gulps of air. I may not be a vampire (yet) but I know that, that wasn't normal for a vampire. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, he obviously loved causing his brothers and sisters pain...yep that sounds like Emmett. Alice let out a blood curtailing scream.

A shock went through my body form the scream, all the Cullen's seemed to be used to the sound. "NO "Alice said firmly. I was proud of her; she was standing for herself and standing her ground. Emmett shook his head.

Alice screamed again.

Well so much for her standing her ground. I was about to say something but my better judgment told me I didn't want to get involved in a Cullen family dare but on the other hand my better judgment told me not to play a game of truth or dare in the first place but yet here I am. "Emmett I can't do it "Alice said in a defeated tone. Emmett somehow grinned wider than ever.

"Punishment time!"Emmett said with satisfaction. He was an evil vampire. It's funny because the stereotypical mean vampire didn't apply to anyone in the Cullen family except Emmett and even Emmett wasn't the same mean as the stereotypical vampire. If he was I would be dead by now.

"Alice will you please leave the room while we discuss your punishment for not completing the dare "Emmett said formally. Alice looked around the room worriedly, taking in our faces as if this were her last moments. She stood up and put her head down as she walked out of the room slowly.

"You were very mean "Jasper said to Emmett. Emmett just rolled his eyes at him; I don't think he cared what jasper thought.

"Ok has anyone got a punishment for that young girl?"Emmett said. He cackled. We all looked at each other, shook his head. I couldnt imagine jasper being happy with this. I wonder why jasper wasn't using his powers to his advantages, He could make Emmett feel guilty...I don't get it.

"Edward? Why can't jasper use his powers to his advantages if he doesn't want something bad to happy to Alice?"I asked Edward confused. He grinned at me then looked at jasper who was grimacing at us, he had obviously heard what I had said. The look on his face matched the words I had just said, like he was asking the same question I was. That was strange.

"Yes Edward why can't I use my powers in this game?"Jasper asked sarcastically

"3 truth or dare games ago,all of us decided to put a stop to jaspers powers during the game, it was unfair! He could make anyone feel guilty about something or he could make someone feel very confident...which was a bad thing especially if Rosalie or Emmett had the turn, so jasper can't use his powers during truth or dare games anymore "Edward said simply. I gave him a confused look.

"But...Alice and you, you both have powers why don't you guys band them?"I asked. Edward gave me a look and chuckled. He was acting like I was foolish because I didn't know. I hated when he acted more superior than me...which was basically all the time but I hadn't learned to deal with it yet, it wasn't my fault I was "stubborn".

"Alice and I can't help but use our powers, Peoples thoughts just rush into my mind, even though I can try to block them out, I usually can't. Its like when you can't find the TV remote to turn the TV off and you can't be bothered to unplug it so you just go up to the TV and turn it down. Alice doesn't necessarily have to look for our futures in the game, they just come naturally to her because she's been looking out for all of us as individuals for many years . Jasper on the other hand can control his power. He can choose whether he wants to make someone guilty or humiliated "Edward said smiling. I laughed at his example to how his mind reading works.

"Ohhhh I get it"

"Oh come on, even I knew that "Emmett said rolling his eyes. Edward shot him a glare, which didn't seem to affect Emmett at all, I was definably sure Emmett was used to all of the insults, glares and nasty looks.

"Yes Emmett, but there are a lot of things Bella knows that you don't and there are a lot of things she gets quicker than you "Edward pointed out, the words came out between his teeth. Emmett just sat there with no come back. His grinned returned.

"Good point "I laughed at him and he laughed along, but there was a roughness in his laugh...almost like it was forced. I was guessing he was trying to act like he didn't care what everyone thought. Maybe he was used to the insults, but that doesn't mean he didn't have feelings towards them. I shot Emmett a sympathetic looked at me strangely like I was a weird child.

Well that was the last time I was going to feel any sympathy for him. "Ok...let's think of a punishment for Alice!"Emmett squealed with joy. He sounded so much like a girl, it wasn't funny. It made me want to pity rose. It was clear she was the man of the relationship...well at least the manniest of the relationship. (Is that even a word).I laughed to myself, probably earning some stares. I was so glad nobody was in my head because they would think I was on crack or something. And by someone I mean Edward, if he knew the crap that went on in my mind...well he might change his mind about that marriage proposal.

"I'm not part of this!"Jasper proclaimed. Emmett cackled evilly and Edward and I looked at each other with scared looks. I huddled into his chest. Emmett's face seemed to have gotten brighter with jaspers words.

"Well, as part of the Cullen family truth or dare rulebook. Any member unwilling to help in a punishment will join the victim "Emmett said pulling a little book from his pocket and pointing at it.

"WHAT?...wait there is no Cullen family truth or dare rule book!"Jasper exclaimed. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yes there is! I made it and put all the rules we've ever used in it so there won't be any incidents when were playing with...humans "Emmett said in a weird/evil tone. He made the word humans sound abnormal. He turned his head to the side to look at me giving me a stare. It was the kind of stare a cursed doll would give her victim just before she would stab them with a knife she got from the kitchen.

I shuddered. Emmett's face went back to normal and he continued to speak. "I also made t shirts for all of us but Rosalie said I can't give them out because of the amount of acid they have on them "Emmett said casually, turning over to glare at his wife.

"Acid?"I gasped. "Why was there acid on the shirt!"I asked him so very very confused. His expression was bored. I saw Rosalie slap her hand to her face making a loud echoing sound which any normal person would have had a heart attack over and try to force her to go to the hospital.

"I make the t shirts myself, but I was feeling like they were missing something and I didn't want to add food because that is utterly repulsive so the only thing we had was acid "I just started at him.

"Out of everything you have...acid? There has got to be others things you could have used "I asked so confused. I don't think there was a moment when I was not confused around Emmett.

"Well what is there to use?"Emmett asked. I just stared at him dumbfounded. I couldn't be bothered with him anymore. He was just looking at me with a smug look. He thought he had won this argument against me. Idiot.

"So jasper do you have any ideas?"Emmett said deviously. Jasper gritted his teeth.

"Not at the moment "Jasper face lit up suddenly. He clapped his hands excitedly and got up to jump up and down 4 times. Everyone in the group, besides Emmett looked at each other. Alice suddenly came storming in.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"Alice shrieked at Emmett. He just sat there with the same expression. Jasper growled at the emotions in the room and at Alice's anger, he was not happy with this at all.

"Well Alice it's this or your original dare..."Emmett taunted. The rest of us were really confused as to what the punishment was. I look up at Edward he was grinning. He obviously liked the punishment. I looked at him with pleading eyes as if to say" please please tell me what's going on". Edward just shook his head at me, still smiling. I felt really sorry for Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, The normal vampires of the Cullen family. I can now understand jaspers worry of this truth or dare game. We were only onto the first dare and everyone was yelling at each other.

"Alice maybe burning all your clothes won't be that bad...You could get all knew clothes, which means you would get to go out and shop?"Jasper face of fury didn't change, by hearing jaspers words.

"No! I already shop for new clothes every week and I have vintage and designer clothes you can't get anywhere anymore! I can't lose them jasper! "Alice shrieked. The look on her face was devastating. It was like some stranger broke into her house and stole her puppy only to find out that that was an excuse made by her parents because her puppy had died. Jasper didn't retort to Alice's comeback. He was smart enough to know not to patronise, argue or reason with an angry woman.

Emmett smirked at Alice and if she could break into tears she would have. I was getting really frustrated now. And by the look on the others faces, they were as well. "Ok can someone please! Tell me what Alice's punishment is?"I grumbled. Emmett looked at me, and then looked at Edward behind me. Edward must have given him some sort of signal because Emmett shook his head at me.

I turned my head around to see Edward smirking at me. "Tell me "I pleaded. He shook his head, a sly smile on his face. I rolled my eyes. He probably thought this was the only thing he had control of right now...well we'll see about that.

I turned around so I was facing him, in his lap. His eyes widened. I blushed slightly at what I was about to do. I leaned in close enough to kiss him but I kept my lips one inch away from his. His breathing quickened and I smiled. "Please?"I whispered, using my old weapon. He stared at me for a few seconds. I sighed and brought my hand to his cheek and lightly stroked it. I trailed my hand down his perfect abs.

Just before I could reach "down there" Edward came to his senses. "Ok ok!"He almost yelled. I smiled at him sweetly. Although I was disappointed he stopped me and I knew he probably was as well.

"You know we're still here right?"Emmett chuckled. I blushed furiously. Maybe that was why Edward had stopped me? I get so carried away when I with Edward like this. Yes he did have point in that sense...but Edward new better than me. Edward gestured for Emmett to tell me what Alice's punishment is.

"Well Alice has to convince a certain someone that she needs 1 pair of their undies "Emmett said deviously. Emmett was good at this game. Maybe he does have a power; His power is he can make up the most evil dares that makes everyone hate him. That would be a pretty lousy power.

"So who is the certain someone?"I asked I already knew who it was...I mean who else really was there to pick. I just hoped for Alice's sake, it wasn't who I thought it was.

"M...I...K...E...N...E...W...T...O...N"Emmett yelled. We all flinched at the name. Alice was shaking her head in shame. Emmett looked like he was getting enjoyment out of her pain. As if he was the one who killed her puppy. Jasper growled.

"Do you have anything to add Mr jasper Cullen?"Emmett said slyly. "Because according to the Cullen truth or dare rule book, if you do...you can join her "Emmett bent his head down as if he didn't say anything. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered. "Coward"

"As much as I'd love to stay here and make your lives more miserable than they already are, I think we should go to Newtons house to perform the **deed** "Emmett said casually. Edward stood up,bringing me with him.

"Let's go "Edward cheered happily. I rolled my eyes; he was honestly ok with watching his sister in pain. I glared at Edward, he just grinned back at me. Actually I didn't know whether he was happy about Alice in pain or me getting upset watching her go through the pain...if it was both he had a bonus package.

"Bella, you hop onto Edwards back, we are not going to take the slow way to newtons house "Emmett ordered. I felt confusion wipe over my face again.

"The slow way?"I asked. Emmett pointed to the garage, gesturing to the cars inside. I saw Alice pout; she obviously wanted to drive her Porsche .Yea that wouldn't be conspicuous at all. I could see the scene forming in my mind. _Alice drives up to mikes house in a yellow Porsche asks for his undies and then she drives off into the sunset with them._ That would be...normal.

Edward picked me up without warning and slung me onto his back. I gasped at the speed it had happened in.

"Ok guys are you ready?"Emmett yelled. Everyone looked at each other nervously, and then nodded. Emmett was the only one who seemed conformable with the situation. Sometimes I wondered if he was a prostitute or something along those lines before he was changed.

"Then let's go"

**Woa! I didn't think this many people would like my story! ****J**

**Review me and tell me what your favourite line was! Also if you have any dares you'd like to share that would be absolutely amazing!**

**If I get at least 5 reviews the next chapter will be coming a lot quicker than this one did!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Love Simonamarie**


	3. Hard to Get

**Hey guys I'd just like to thank you all so so much for reading my story!**

**So far there has been a bigger turn out on this story then I initially thought there would be!**

**The voting for the shimmer awards starts today! so go and vote, the link is on my profile or you can use this link (close the spaces)**

**http:/s**** h I m m e r a w a r d s ./**

**Thanks guys! My updates will be more regular, I've just got some school assignments I must finish**

**Sorry I bored you with my jibber jabba! On with the story!**

**How will Alice take this dare? Read to find out!**

Do it now ,You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now ;)

**The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang**

**Hard to Get**

**BPOV**

"Ok here's how we're going to do this" Emmett ordered. I looked over to Alice. Jaspers arms were wrapped around her protectively, although you could tell jasper and his soothing powers made no difference what so ever. Alice was angry.

Every now and then Alice would glare at Emmett and his smug grin would get even bigger causing Alice's teeth to grit. I sighed. I would never be able to think of the term "math camp" without thinking of this. "Ok, Bella you get on Edwards back and the rest of us will all run to Newton's house. Got that?"Emmett shouted at us like we were in the army. Edward rolled his eyes at the dramatic tension in the room. He was so cute when he did that.

Edward caught me staring at him and smiled. My heart skipped a beat and I batted my eyelashes at him playfully. Edward laughed at me and gestured for me to get on his back. A spark went off in my head and I decided to play hard to get. Edward always reacted in some sort of sexual way when I played hard to get. So I crossed my arms and stood my ground. Edwards's eyes narrowed. He cocked his head to the side.

"Bella..?"He asked me questioningly. I turned my back and started to walk away from him. I grinned to myself, knowing he would follow. Yes I was being a little bit mischievous but its not everyday you get to go on a 3 day "math camp". I didn't hear Edwards's footsteps so I nearly screamed when he was in front of me. Sometimes I forgot how much faster he was than me. I growled.

"Hun? What are you doing?"Edward asked cockily. I was guessing he knew what I was trying to do. I locked me teeth together refusing to admit I had been trying to do anything. What can I say; I'm a stubborn person. Suddenly Edward started laughing really hard. I shot him a puzzled look.

"You thought you could out run me? Didn't you?" Edward started gasping for unneeded air. I turned away from Edward again, ignoring him when he was in front of me again.

"Jasper? Edward is being a total arse do you think I could ride on you instead?" I asked kindly. He looked at a gaping Edward back to me. He nodded his head and smiled. I know what you thinking….jasper? The one that tried to kill you. Jasper and I have been hanging out so much more due to the fact I tried to spend everyone waking moment at Edward house. Jasper was very sweet and very funny. Emmett and him actually had pretty similar personalities except jasper was better at hiding his evil plans against his brothers and sisters than Emmett, who was a bit more forward with his plans.

I didn't look back to look at Edwards rejected look, because that would have been enough to make me change my mind on the "punish Edward thing". "You under stand what i'm trying to do here, don't you?" I asked jasper. Jasper looked offended. I wasn't sure if my question was an actual insult for him or he was just messing with me.

His insulted face turned into a genuine smile and he chuckled. "Yes, Bella and I am all for teasing my brother" Jaspers grinned at me and I heard Alice start to laugh. She was looking at me then Edward then jasper. I heard Edward growl, but I refused to look at him. I shot Alice a questioning look but she just gave me thumbs up.

What the hell did that mean? I decided not to say anything after all this was the first time Alice had smiled since she had gotten her dare. "Everyone get ready to go!"Emmett practically sang. Jasper bent down so I could climb onto his back. I smiled, I wasn't used to getting picked up like this. Edward usually just grabbed me without warning and put me on his back. The new politeness was welcoming.

"Go!" Emmett shrieked. I just shook my head. They were so lucky they didn't have neighbours.

A sudden burst of air went through my chest. I gasped. Edward was fast but nothing compared to jasper. Even when Edward was angry he didn't run as fast as this. I hid my head into the crook of jaspers neck. I'm not sure but I thought I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes tightly shut.

I smiled slightly at the memory of the last time I had to close my eyes when Edward was running. "Bella…..you can get off now" Jasper said and laughed. We were standing still and I was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Oh"I mumbled as I let go of jasper and slid down him down to the floor. I snuck a peak at Edward. His head was facing the had a devastating look on his lips were in a full pout and his eyes were wide.

I almost broke right there and getting Edward to kiss me worth taking his happiness?

EPOV

"Ok, Bella you get on Edwards back and the rest of us will all run to Newton's house. Got that?"Emmett shouted at all of much as I loved seeing _some _of my brothers and sisters in struggling situations, I just hated it when emmett was the one in charge of the struggling made us all angry.I just rolled my eyes.

I looked around for my beautiful girl.I smiled when I saw her already staring at batted her eyes playfully.I just laughed at smile widened.I gestured for her to get onto my back.

Her smile faltered slightly and she crossed her arms.

"Bella?..."I asked was she acting like this? What had I done? I could feel my smile disappear.I always knew I wasn't good enough for her...is she changing her mind about the wedding?

I mean if she wanted to call off the wedding I guess I would what if it was more than that .

Bella suddenly turned around swiftly and started to walk had a mischievous smile on her smiled returned right there and then,But this time it wasn't a love filled smile it was a confident cocky thought she could out run me.

I chuckled at Bella when she let out a yelp when I was suddenly in front of then growled at ..me?"Hun, what are you doing?"I asked confidently.

Her teeth clenched together and I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer,She shot me a puzzled look and I had to laugh harder. "You thought you could out run me? Didn't you?"I started to gasp for unneeded air just prove my turned around again.

I rolled my eyes,she's so she ever learn.I was in front of her by the time had taken her 4th she ignored me and continued to walk away.I took my eyes off her for one second to where she was heading.

Jasper.

I glared at him. _" whats the problem edward? bellas sending off annoyed and angry vibes"_Jasper thought.I didn't bother following Bella,I knew I could just watch her threw jasper was wiggling her hips while she walked.

I growled. Ohhhhh, I get what she was doing! Shes trying to play heard to get! Well i'll be damned if I let her win this.I love Bella but nothing is better than a good war!

"Jasper? Edward is being a total arse do you think I could ride on you instead?"Bella asked jasper kindly,still taking no notice of me behind her what so ever.

"_Edward what did you do?"_Jasper thought,laughing in his head.I grumbled silently to myself. "_You got to hand it to her though,she's more of a Cullen then any of us thought she was"_Jasper pointed out.I just sighed.I was not going to let her win this she wasn't playing fair well neither was I.

My head snapped up when I saw alices vision of bella tricking me into kissing just laughed and shot bella a thumbs up.I growled,Was there no compassion left in this family? Where was carlisle when you needed him?

I put on my most devastated look and looked down to the Bella would look soon enough.

"Go!"Emmett shrieked at us.I took off right behind jasper.I could hear Bellas heart beat quicken from adrenaline. I wished jasper would slow down for her,he can feel her didn't he slow down?

I was getting really pissed had her head tucked in the crook of jaspers neck.i sighed,that should be me with her not jasper.I came to an erupt stop when I felt the familiar scent of mike newtons house.

"Bella...you can get off now"Jasper said awkwardly. Bella was hugging tightly to his upright eyes were closed tight and she looked paler than usual.I was going to have a serious talk with jasper when this truth or dare game was over.

I started to wonder...would this game ever be over?

I laughed at myself and then looked back over to the ground getting ready for when Bella was going to look over. "Oh"She mumbled.I heard an intake of breath from her and it took everything I had not to laugh at her.

"Alice are you ready?"Emmett asked clearly enjoying the fact that alice was going through with his walked over to jasper and nodded her head hugged jasper tightly and then turned toward emmett.

"_Does emmett ever think of the consequences of his dares? If was to get caught what was I supposed to say? I would be a little surprised if mike wasn't questioning how I could climb up to his window on the second floor without a key and a reason as to why I would be taking his underwear."_Alice grumbled in her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

I silently walked up to alice and lent down towards her ear. "Can't you see how this is going to turn out?"I asked alice confused. Alices mind was flicking through little images of emmett.

"What was that?"I sighed heavily and then turned to face me.

"That is the reason i'm so has done his research,he knows our -he knows how to take us down."Alice's eyes were wide,her expression was serious.

"yea...ok...so why cant you see into the future again?"I asked alice,getting impatient couldn't she just come right out with it.

"Hey your not the one getting the dare here and besides its not my fault your choosing to block out everyones thoughts right now"Alice retorted.I just rolled m eyes at her and gestured with my hands for her to keep talking. "Emmett keeps making random decisions about different things he would like to do,There so impulsive I cant see anything else around them,all I can see is like being blind but worse...you have to see emmett every minute"Alice explained with a mortified expression.

"if your done with your rambling,may we please carry on?"Emmett asked formally with a hint of annoyance. I gave alice a parting glace and went to stand next to Bella.

"Ok lets establish the rules!"Emmett said camly. Alice whimpered. "Mission-climb through the window and grab the undies,BUT if you you get caught you will have to suffer the punishment"Emmett said, a smirk growing on his face.A look of determination crossed Alice's all knew alice and she would do anything to make sure NOTHING happened to her clothes.

She nodded stiffly at emmett and looked at all of us individually before turning around to climb up the tree leading up to the was in full on panic mode.

"_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Why are my brothers so mean! Why am I actually doing this! Im going to turn back right now!...but if I do I'm backing down...which means i'll have to burn all my clothes...NOT MY VINTAGE GUCCI BAG!"_

That is the moment when I decided to block out everyones thoughts.I turned to bella. She was staring at me intently but looked to the side when I caught her eye.I smiled was the time to get revenge...

"Bella whats wrong?"I asked was practically tripping from my looked up at me with a straight face.I slightly brushed my thumb against her hand.A saw a shiver run up her spine.I faught a smile.

"Did I do something wrong?"I whispered into her nodded her the hell was she talking about? "i'm so very sorry if I did...how can I make this up to you?"I asked slyly.I trailed a line of kisses from her hairline to her jaw then I looked at her in the eyes.

She looked like she was about to speak.I had to fight another it was cruel what I was doing but I never said I would fight fair.I let my hands travel up and down her small little waist,then down to her thigh.

I kissed her nose then both of her cheeks.A blush formed onto her cheeks and her breathing started to quicken.I smirked,She was falling into my little plan.I didn't want to take this plan to the point where I would hurt her badly...just to the point where she was pissed off and knew where I stood.

"I love you baby"I eyes rolled into her head slightly as I grazed her was not like me,i know i'm acting so stupidly but thats how you act when your in love and want to prove your one and only true love that make any sense?

"Edward..."Bella grinded up against me and it took all that I had not to groan.I ran my finger along her back over her arse. I let my hand press down on her to butt cheeks.I squeezed and she sighed in happiness.

"Im sorry for what I did back, there...please don't hold back"She whispered.

"Sorry I didn't hear you ,what?"I asked honestly.I saw bellas eyes narrow as I kissed up and down her neck.

"I said I am sorry for what I did before"Bella repeated a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"No...what did you say after that?"I expression looked surprised then a confident look glided onto her face.

"I want you,you know I do and I know we can't do it I just want to be with you. Dont hold back"She said in a husky skimmed her finger along my back.

I didn't say anything. Bellas heart rate got pushed her chest out towards me and I crawled my finger up from her waist towards her leant her head back so her breasts were pushed towards my face.

I felt the wire of her bra and her heart was beating a mile a second.I suddenly brought my hand away and stood up straight,letting go of her slowly stood up straight from her awkward position in my arms.

I stood their smirking at her. "Why did you pull away?"She asked Smirk got eyes widened. "Why did you do that for?"She asked going back to her original tone.

I took a step forward towards her and she took a step was pushed against the tree alice had climbed up.I brought my lips to her ear. "It's called playing hard to get"

I took a step back to see her surprised gasped and then her expression became annoyed. "What? You allowed to have a bit of fun but i'm not?"I asked confidently.

She just glared at me and started to walk off towards rosalie.I just says i'm not as devious as the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"Hey! why did the free sex show end!"Emmett yelled and pouted.I rolled my eyes at .

I saw rosalie talking to bella. Rosalie turned her head to glare at me._ "Edward you live with **alice**,when will you learn not to mess with a girl that loves you! Im all for tricking people but its much harder with the people you know your going to end up letting her win this little war...trust me,do you know how many times i've let emmett win."_Rosalie thought.I shook my head at was no way I was going to let her win this.I loved her but when it came to wars with the people you loved you couldn't help but want to win.

"_we do crazy things for the people we love"_Rosalie pointed followed Rosalies gaze and met stuck her tongue out at me and glared.

If she thought that was mean,then wait till she sees what I had installed for her.

I just smiled and waved at her.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Alice POV will be in the next chapter so get ready for a juicy dare! wanna know what edward has planned for Bella? Well your gonna have to keep on reading!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**For hints and for a chat follow me on twitter my name is simonamarie...big surprise there!**

**The more reviews I get, the earlier next chapter will come!**

**Dont forget to vote for my story on the shimmer awards!**

_Htt p: / / s_ h I m m e r a w a r d .com/

**from simonamarie :)**


	4. Lets All Make Fun Of Edward!

**Hi guys! I would just like to thank everyone for all the reviews and the al****erts! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is story is doing so much better than i thought it would but I need a little help,does anyone have any dares or truths I could use,you'll get a mention if you give me an idea! Plus the next chapter will be updated really really quickly I mean, the next day!**

**I really hope you like this chapter!, what happens to alice, will Bella stop playing hard to get and give in to Edward? Read on to see!**

**California girls **

**We're unforgettable **

**Daisy Dukes **

**Bikinis on top **

**Sun-kissed skin **

**So hot **

**We'll melt your Popsicle **

**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**California girls **

**We're undeniable **

**Fine, fresh, fierce **

**We got it on lock **

**Westcoast represent **

**Now put your hands up **

**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**California Gurls – Katy Perry**

**Lets all make fun of Edward!**

Alices POINT OF VEIW

I looked at each of my family members,taking them in as if this was the last I saw 't say i'm being dramatic because if I get caught,mikes parents will call Carlisle and he'll ground me from ever playing truth or dare with my brothers and sisters ever again. I was determined to not let that happen. I ran straight for the tree and latched myself to it, climbing as quietly as I could up to mikes room.

Eww mike stench.

I Peaked my head through mikes open sounded like he was in the shower. So I stepped into his room through the window. I was proud that I hadn't made any noise.

I looked around mikes room and I couldn't help but laugh out loud! His room was painted a baby blue and he had posters covering most of the walls space.

Wow emmett and mike would get on very well if he knew about mikes obsession with the jonas poster was basically of the jonas brothers,Some with all 3 of them,Joe was in most of the posters and i'm not sure but I think I saw Frankie in some.

God I was becoming just as sad as Emmett.I actually knew who each jonas brother was...i had to stop hanging out with emmett.I looked at his bed and lifted my eyes to the ceiling.I could feel my jaw dropping.

Bella.

Everywhere.

There were huge photos of Bella on mikes looked like they had been blown up 10 times there original of the photos I recognized. I could have swore I had taken some of the photos that were on the ceiling...but how did he get those?I laughed again when I saw that some of the photos were photos with edward in them,but ,edward had been cut out so it was just Bella with her arm around nothing,This guy was DEFIANTLY obsessed. There was no way he could get even more obsessed.

I looked over to mikes bed and I looked above it.

Yea he was this close to crossing the line.

Over his bed was picture I had taken at bellas dreadful 18th was a photo of edward and Bella.

BUT

Edwards head had been cut off and replaced with a terrible photo of he must have been nine when this photo was taken because he looked like a features were baby like,more so than now.

I was time for the tricky did he put his undies.I was so disgusted at the thought of searching his room for them.I might find something I really don't want to find.

A brief thought of trying to smell where they are but immediately I turned down that idea.I was already holding my breath because of the "mike stench".I wasn't about to go sniffing for his undies.

I decided I would just check in his drawer,Thats where guys keep there under clothes right? I mean besides on the floor,And I knew I wasn't about to pick up some of mikes dirty undies off the matter how much easier it was.I walked over to mikes closet and gaspedHe had defiantly crossed the line of obsessed to stalker

On his closet door was a girls body, who I was not familiar with in a wedding dress, and there was also a mans body I was not familiar with in a was not that strange

BUT

The heads had defiantly been cut off (with blunt safety scissors) and they were replaced with bellas head and mikes.

Wow edward would be happy see this! I ripped the photo off the closet and tucked it into my pocket.I pulled out one of the draws and I the tank engine pj's. I would have thought he was past that stage. Apparently not.

I suddenly heard grunting from the shower.I turned my head slowly towards the bathroom it was closed because I did not want to see that image.

I heard another grunting noise. "That's right...oh...OH yea"I heard mike groan.I heard a girl head snapped up a little more.I walked closer to the door making no sound and sniffed silently trying to pick up the scent.I knew I shouldn't of held my breath when I came through the window! I would've noticed the other scent,Although I did have my just one it was reason enough to hold my breath.

OH MY GOD

"Mike..."A female voice .I wonder what jessica thought of mikes room..."Mike...why don't we move into the bedroom,the waters getting annoying"Jessica that as defiantly jessica.I was I going to do, he was gonna see me...i had to hide.I looked around the room in a second I was thinking of going back down but I did NOT want my closet to be burned.

I heard the water doorknob of the bathroom door started to turn and it reminded me of one of those horror movies where the killer/monster are about to make the woman scream.I dived under the bed making sure I was still holding my breath because if the mike stench was bad from the window...

I heard footsteps coming towards the bed and a door ! Damn! why me!, I bet emmett was having a field day if he was listening to this...I wasn't sure but I think I heard a quite chuckle coming from outside.I almost growled but the bed springs bounced slightly,knocking my didn't it was annoying.

Scratch that,it was very disturbing.

I needed to get out hof ere before anything...happened.I do not want to be her when they start...ya know...having se- You know what its too disturbing to think about.I could just run out of here,as fast as I probably wont see me...but I still have to get the undies theres no way I can do both."Uh"Someone grunted.I wasn't sure if it was mike or jessica.I didn't want to know.

"Mmmmmm mike?"I heard jessica say. "You promise you'll take those photos down?"I stifled a didn't say I heard Jessica moan.A thought suddenly came into my I could scream really loudly in my thoughts maybe edward would hear me.

"_EDWARD! I NEED YOUR HELP!"_

**(AUTHORS NOTE-**_this writing is a vision ok? :))_

_VISION- THE FUTURE_

_Edward took a step forward towards Bella and she took a step was pushed against the tree alice had climbed brought his lips to her ear. "It's called playing hard to get"_

_VISION OVER_

I almost growled was to busy playing hard to get to help me.I have no other options so I have to keep trying."_EDWARD GET YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR SOON TO BE WIFE AND HELP ME! START A DISTACTION, I DONT CARE WHAT YOU HELP!._

_VISION – THE FUTURE_

"_sooo mike...whats up"Bella's asked trying not to look at mikes half naked was about to throw was trying not to laugh form behind Bella._

_VISION OVER_

Oh thank god someone was going to save was getting rough above me and I couldn't block it all out."Lower...lower...lower"i heard jessica whimper. The bed rocked slightly. "Harder...Harder!,OH GOD, Come on , Oh OH"Vampires couldn't throw up but I know I was about to.I would remember this dare the next time someone asked me that deadly question...truth or dare.

"Oh yes! i'm nearly there! Come"I heard mike moan.I was just glad that I didn't have to watch this.I heard heaving panting,then Jessica gasped. "Mike..."Jessica said,her voice was full of concern."Yea?"Mike was silence for a few seconds and the bed frame moved seemed like there was a being under here could give me some advantages.

"Did we...uh did we use a condom?"Jessica asked seriously. I think that was the first time I had heard her voice sound remotely serious,It was usually in a stupid giggly tone.I heard mike take deep breath. "Your on the pill aren't you?"Mike asked jessica calmly. There was silence again.I kind of wished I was able to watch now.I really badly wanted to see Jessica's reaction.

"I forgot to take it this month...Oh my god, what are we going to do"Jessica said,panicking.I heard mike get off his breathing was a lot faster now."We don't know, if your pregnant,relax...we're young its a small chance you can get pregnant."Mike reassured himself and jessica._God_ has this guy ever taken a sex ed class? You actually have a higher risk of getting pregnant when your younger then when your older.

I would have to remember to remind edward and Bella...The thought almost made me laugh,A vampire couldn't get a human pregnant. Jessica's breathing quickened as well,She obviously wasn't convinced by mikes theory. Maybe she was smarter than I thought."Mike my parents will kill me if i'm pregnant"Jessica said nervously. Mike was pacing the length of his he sure knew how to solve a problem.I'm so glad Bella didn't end up with is so much better.

Speaking of edward.

"_Edward! please just hurry the fuck up,I know what your doing right now,so stop fooling around with Bella and help me!"_I screamed in my head.I heard the door bell rang and I sighed with relief.I quickly put my hand over my mouth and hoped that no one heard no one did.I heard footsteps then a door it,someone was still in here.

"_Edward,someone is still in the room, I can't leave until,everyone is out of the room,DO SOMETHING."_I shrieked in my ! can you come down here! Edward wants to speak you"I heard mike yell out.I felt sorry for them how awkward would it be down there.

"Mmmmm edward..."jessica does she forget her troubles so might be pregnant and shes too busy swooning over edward.I felt sorry for her, the best shes going to do is mike.I knew for a fact edward wasn't interested, but then again I think everyone could see that.I heard jessicas footsteps and the door being slammed again.I slowly got out form underneath the bed and looked coast was clear so I ran to mikes dresser again.I pulled all of the drawers out and rummaged through them.

I didn't care that I was making a the problem, mike and jessica were having I doubt they would I have time to worry about the mikes dresser being suspiciously messy.

I pulled open the last draw. BINGO! Mikes briefs...ewwwww. I didn't have time to whinge any longer because I heard more footsteps coming towards the stairs from down stairs.I grabbed the nearest pair and ran to the window, opening it wide.

I jumped open and didn't bother closing it, too bad if they thought it was suspicious.I had already made a mess of mikes room, I don't think a window left open would make any besides what was the odds he would know it was me.I laughed, because he would obviously blame it on he usually were funny when they were held against edward.I chuckled when I heard edward growl.I was climbing down the tree.

"Back to the house everyone, we'll discuss everything when we get may be wrong about mike and he may notice somethings were out of place and missing from his room."Everyone gave me a weird look but neither the less they all started to run.

**EPOV**

I glared at Bella, she didn't fight was standing next to sure Rosalie was giving Bella great advice on how to torture me.I didn't know for sure because rosalie was blocking me out by sing "baby" by justin bieber.I sighed and sat down next to the tree I had just pushed Bella time I wasn't trying to make Bella feel sorry for me.I was just upset.I was just teasing her.I didn't mean to make he upset, I love her and swore after I left her that I would never hurt her ever again.

Im devastated i've made her upset and on my own terms.I heard light footsteps and I looked up to see my angel looking down at me. "Edward? Im sorry...i know I push your self control sometimes...ok well all the time,but its just because I love you and I want to be with you in every single way possible"Bella explained.I just knelt down in front of me.

"Plus it is kind of fun to tease you,I know you forget the whole _responsibility _thing when i'm with you like that"Bella said cockily.I pressed my lips was right but I hated being humiliated in front of my family.I could hear emmett laughing his head off.

"Yea edward, We all know what it does to you"Emmett snickered.I looked up to glare at him and then bella. Her face slipped into a pout that was clearly planned. I looked up to rosalie,She was smirking.I had planned this mean Bella didn't mean her apology? God I wish I could read her face was still looked devastated. "So you don't like being with me like that?"Bella asked innocently. I narrowed my did she have planned?

I shook my head towards her not as an answer to her question but a response to her plan. "Oh so you don't want me that way?"Bella asked slyly.I just rolled my eyes and then closed many games are we going to play today? I sighed and opened my eyes again.I gasped when bellas beautiful face was right infront of mine."Bella"I were so confusing...what did she want. Bellas smiled widened at my ,girl.

"Well if you don't want me...don't touch me"Bella said in a husky voice.I didn't understand what she was talking about.I just rose an eyebrow at me. "You accept the challenge?"Bella asked again in the same sexy the hell was she on about?

Reminder-never let Bella near rosalie challenge? I decided to accept, I was never one to decline a things never came to people who didn't accept challenges, I learnt that from the may years I have spent with emmett.

"Yes"I said my head to the side, motioning for her to bring it.A devilish smile crawled onto her that moment I knew I had just fallen for her and rosalies well no backing out stood up and offered in hand.I declined the hand.I wasn't that stupid,taking her hand would be touching 's smile faded as she realized I had caught on.I just smiled pleasantly at her. "How about this? I can touch you, but you cant touch me?"Bella commanded.

Oh god now I saw where this was was stupid of me to think that a plan that rosalie helped come up with has nothing to with sex.I just stared at Bella not making any smile returned. "I'm going to take that as a yes"Bella smirked.I clenched my fists together,as if I was preparing for a I wasnt. Actually it was the exact opposite in this case.I was preparing to surrender myself.

Bella suddenly stalked forward. Knowing I didn't want to lose, I foolishly stepped back with each step she took forward. This seemed to make her happy. I realized why when my back came in contact with the tree that was only a few steps behind from where I was sitting. Damn, I was falling, into her plan.

Bella planted her lips hard onto mine but I didn't respond because knowing her it might count as touching her..It felt so good though.I was about to wrap my hands around bellas waist, but I remembered why my hands were in fists.I would not let Bella win, better yet I would not let rosalie this girl had a power over me but I wasn't going to show though I loved started to plant little kisses all over my put her hands in my hair and pulled pulled back an inch and looked up at me threw he lashes.

I growled She knew what got me how did she know that. was going to have to protect his wife after this was started running her fingers over my chest and then she dropped them and pushed her chest against eyes rolled back into my head.I saw her smirk.I could keep my cool with anyone else...ANYONE but her.

Bella started to grind herself into me.I could feel an erection .Emmett in a bikini EMMETT IN A BIKINI.I sighed when my trick worked.A frown plastered over bellas backed away from me slightly and she raised a finger.I rosalie to the deepest pit of hell, where she this I am so starting an "i hate rosalie" fan club on facebook. It seemed status was one of her top maybe she would be happy with the amount of fans that the group would bitch.

Bella placed her finger at the top of my head, she started to slide it down the bridge of my noise and then down my lips.I heard emmett laugh.I bet the ones I called "family" were all enjoying was another reason to not loose this challenge Bella gave family was watching.

If I lost...well lets just say I can already see the jokes right now.I misconstrued my made her smirk grow even .even she was enjoying this.

Her finger was sliding down my the hell made up the *frigid test (**AUTHORS NOTE-If you don't know what that is definition is at the bottom,although i'm sure you guys will figure it out)**

What was the point of the test anyway? did it cure world hunger- NO, did it save lives? - NO, did it do any good to the world? - just made thousands of drunk teenage girls pregnant.

Bella slowly brought her finger down to my belly breath though I didn't need to I want her to touch me...down my god I am so a course I wanted her to but not in front of my family...not now!

It looked like I didn't have choice, I could stop her by touching her hand but that means I would lose...Her finger started to slow.I took a deep breath I wasn't going to make her stop."Looks like eddie really wants this"Emmett family all laughed. I saw Bella blush but it quickly was she thinking? My Bella, is usually never this...forward.

I closed my least I wouldn't have to see my family's faces. "That right edward you can enjoy it more with your eyes closed"Emmett snickered.I shut my eyes tighter. Bellas finger was now at the bottom of my stomach. She felt so good.

At that moment I did want this to happen.I wasn't going to show it her fingers left me completely.I opened my eyes and widened them.I was confused and before I could stop myself I started to talk. "Why did you stop?"I almost groaned.I pulled my hand to my mouth in edward you just blew your cover.

I could see Rosalie trying to not to lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at and jasper were shaking with leaned down towards my ear. "You didn't want me to stop?"She wrapped her hands around my waist.I stood there.I wasn't knew trying to resist her would be so hard.

Bella leaned in to kiss me and I slightly parted my lips, forgetting about the I need is her. "Oh wait, if you kiss back it counts as touching me"Bella that little minx. "And I don't want you to fail this challenge, so I think I'll just pull away"Bella turned and started to walk away.I reached out to grab her but Bella saw from the corner of her eye.

"I kind of like you not touching me...its fun"Bella asked cockily over her shoulder.I narrowed my was enjoying this _too_ much.I growled. Didnt she care about me at all? What really pisses me off is that she can have her fun but Im not allowed to have mine.

"Man hes whipped"Jasper said between his laughter to Emmett.I rolled my was so immature sometimes."well at least the one i'm in love with is here"I pointed instantly stopped on the other hand started laughing and I glared at him.

"Speaking of alice...don't you think shes been up there, just a little to long"I asked was staring at me with "Your an idiot" like someones grumpy."Edward, can't you hear her thoughts? Do NOT tell me you've been blocking our thoughts out is the point of having a mind reader in the family if he just blocks everyones thoughts out."Jasper said frustrated.

"It would be like a superhero with mind reading powers,blocking everyones thoughts out which means he missed a poor citizen crying for help in his thoughts because he is under water drowning for some apparent now the superhero will forever have that death on his mind...which he conveniently forgot to use"Emmett was just staring at emmett.

"Emmett think _before_ you say each word"I corrected,Shaking my head in his little speeches never made any only time they did were when we could here emmett and Rosalie "doing it" upstairs and trust me those weren't very long speeches.

"Im sorry jasper, _someone_ was singing a song sung by a boy who hasn't even started puberty yet."I said angrily staring at rosalie.

"Hey! Hes going threw puberty now!, besides he recored baby when he was 14, give him a break"Rosalie was just staring her oddly.

"Really? justin bieber?"Emmett asked just rolled her eyes at emmett.

"Really? The Jonas Brothers?"Rosalie retorted. That shut emmett huffed he said _I_ was whipped.I a huge wave of frustration came over me.

"No fair jasper!"I yelled."Sorry im just demonstrating how your supposed to _use_ your powers"Jasper added polity. I just glared at rose his eyebrow, challenging me to talk back.

"OK OK, ill check on alice"I grumbled.I tried to pick up her a high pitched voice was screaming my name in god I was so in for it.

""_Edward! please just hurry the fuck up,I know what your doing right now,so stop fooling around with Bella and help me!"_I looked around my brothers and sister in nervousness."Everyone! Alice needs a distraction...RUN TO THE pick up Bella and take her"I how where we supposed to keep mike busy for long enough so alice could this was going to be one awkward conversation.I rang the doorbell. "Bella you talk ok?"I commanded.

"What am I supposed to say and why me"Bella panicked."Because mike likes you the best and most likely wont stand to be in a conversation with one of us for more than 2 minutes! Just talk randomly, as if you just dropped by to say hi"I so confident now are you Bella?

Mike answered the door and immediately looked up at Bella. "_omg what she doing here?, finally dumped Cullen?"_Mike thought.I cleared my throat. "_Oh there all here."_He added."Ahh hi mike!"Bella said awkwardly trying to not to look at mike disgusting chest.I could feel the gag rays coming off jasper. "_oh god this is funny"_Emmett thought trying not to laugh.I just ignored him.

"Sooo...whats up"Bella asked."Umm nothing much...why are you here Bella?"Mike asked rudely but he was clearly asking me that question not Bella."Well we just thought we would drop by and see how you are...we haven't talked in ages"Bella licked his lips and nodded in agreement.

"_baby, talking is not what im looking for"_Mike thought.I just gave me a weird look.I wanted to rip his throat out but that would be worse than stealing his underpants and I didn't want to overtake alices victory once we had all escaped with them.

I searched alices thoughts again trying to see if she had left, so this torture would be over. "_Edward,someone is still in the room, I can't leave until,everyone is out of the room,DO SOMETHING."_Alice shrieked at else.I sniffed and I smelt the smell of cheap .

"Hey mike do you think I could talk to jessica for a second?"I asked politely. Mike started to stare at me In confusion. "_But how did he know she was here...maybe he saw he car"_Damn edward think next time. "Sorry I just noticed her car parked on the street."I was loosing my touch.

"Yea ok, hang on a second"Mike said as he turned his back on briefs...ew. Bella shot me a confused look but there was something else in her I detect jealousy? I was trying not to laugh when Emmett thoughts popped into my head.

"_hey edward doesn't this count as helping alice? Doesn't that cancel out her dare? Which means she has to burn her wardrobe!'_Emmett thought excitedly.I rolled my eyes."With what shes been threw, No"I said really fast so humans couldn't hear brothers and sister all looked at me weirdly.I gestured that I would tell them later.

"Jessica"Mike yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you come down here! Edward wants to speak to you"God here we go.

"Mmmm edward."Jessica murmured from upstairsd. Me and my whole family-except Bella shuddered. _"Edward Cullen wants to talk to me? Maybe hes finally dumped plain old Bella! Wow forget about not using a condom"_Jessica thought selfishly.I growled, she called Bella plain.

"Edward!"Jessicasquealed._ "Oh shes here"_Jessica thought.I shook my head in was obvious that there were going out and sleeping together yet they still have hopes of being with someone these days.

"Uh hey jessica,Hows it going,i just thought id say hi"I said courteously. Bella shot me a dirty definitely jealousy.I was so loving this. "_OH MY GOD edward Cullen wanted to say hi to me"_This is girl was far to wrapped up in herself.I really did hope she was pregnant maybe then she would start caring about someone else other than herself,Although I would feel sorry for that child.

"So edward...do you want to go out sometime"Jessica asked bravely.I could feel my family's jaws she could obviously tell I was still with Bella, you could notice that from a mile and mike were both glaring a jessica.

She was just twirling her hair waiting for an answer. "No,im with Bella,when will you accept that? Im not by the way, spiderman boy Bella isn't interested either! Oh dont give me that look, I know what your thinking."I said didn't think what I said was supposed to be taken literally.

"Goodbye"I said as I signaled for my brothers and sisters to follow my all ran to the spot just outside mikes window. "_ he would obviously blame it on he usually were funny when they were held against edward"_Alice thought.I growled she just chuckled.

We all watched as alice climbed down the tree leading to mikes window. "Back to the house everyone, we'll discuss everything when we get may be wrong about mike and he may notice somethings were out of place and missing from his room"I chuckled but everyone else gave alice confused looks.

We all set off back to the house, Bella riding on jasper again.I will get my revenge, when she least expects it.

**Well that was a pretty long chapter! And I stayed up ALL night to write it!**

**Review! tell me what you think! What were you favorite lines?**

**If you have any ideas, truths or dares for this story please let me know, because I would be happy to listen!.**

**Follow me on twitter at SimonaMarie_FF :) thanks so much for reading guys! Remember to review the more i get the quicker the next chapter will come!**

**Love simonamarie**

***A Frigid test is basically a test where you start at someones nose and trail down to the persons private area and the test all depends on where the person stops your tells you how frigid they are.**

**Anymore questions feel free to ask! :)**


	5. Nobody Likes Them

**Hey guys!**

**Ok we all hate authors notes but I just have to tell you a few thing ok?**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**1- I have story called how to find out if a guy is stalking you in 7 days, and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out -**

**You may think I'm being dramatic,psychopathic,Overreacting something along those lines but someone is stalking me" so Bella conducts a test to see if this guy is actually a stalker, she calls it – how to find out if a guy is stalking me in 7 days – meanwhile Bella is busy hating edward Cullen a guy at her high school, they are at each others throats each and Bella finds out who her stalker really is, does it change how she feels about her stalker?**

**Please check it out!**

** 2**** , follow me on my new twitter account!**

**I will be giving out sneak peaks and giving out places in my story!**

**We can also have a chat :)**

**so follow me on **

**SimonaMarie_FF**

**https:/ twitter .com/ SimonaMarie_FF**

**(delete the spaces)**

**Love Simonamarie**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Revenge Is Sweet, When Served Well

**Hi again! **

** OMG U GUYS ARE FREAKEN AWSOME! I have 33 reviews! and for those of you who went to read how to find out if a guy is stalking you the next chapter will up by tomorrow!**

**thankyou soo much! ur all so fantastic! I have over 4000 hits**

**IMPOTANT!**

**I NEED TO USE SOME NAMES FOR MY STORY SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR NAME TO BE PUT IN THIS STORY, WRITE YOUR REVIEW AND THEN WRITE YOUR NAME AT THE BOTTOM OK?**

**By the way id just like to thank LayVerRose for helping a lot with this chapter!**

**go see her story- love is a battle field -**

_I looked up at the man who just drained my mother of her blood. "Why?" I stuttered. "She was in my way" He confessed, his breath tickling my throat. 'Of what?". "You" He admitted. "What do you want?"... Now edwards come back with her god parents, Bella hates him._

_Rated T Edward/Bella story. Romance/Drama/hurt/comfort._

**Anyway on with the story will edward get his revenge?**

**Don't stop make it rock **

**Dj blow the speakers up**

**tonight , on the fight**

**till we see the sudden lights**

**tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop **

**OOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

**Revenge is sweet, when served well**

**EPOV**

Alice had just explained everything that happened while we were waiting outside newtons showed me the photo that mike had made of Bella and him in wedding attire.I and the rest of my family just laughed.

"Woa this guy is desperate! he's sleeping with jessica? And he still wants Bella...jeez what a sleaze bag!"Jasper all nodded our heads in agreement. Bella was still laughing.

"Bella I think its time you went to bed"I suggested harshly.I still hadn't thought of a plan I could use as revenge yet and I needed time to shot me a dirty look. "Edward its 6 O'clock I haven't even had anything to eat yet!"Bella right, I knew I was forgetting something.

I gestured for Alice to get Bella something to I didn't want to risk touching her,Alice smiled slightly at me. "Since when do you guys have food?"Bella asked.I just rolled my eyes.

"Because we have a magical elf come in the house everyone now and then and we feed him"I said glared at me waiting for an answer. "For you silly, you do need food. you know"I pointed out.

"I know that but you did forget that just then"Bella retorted and left the room to the kitchen with an abrupt giggled. "She's got a point edward"Alice followed both of them and shot me a hate filled she had almost all of my family ganging up on me.

"Hey dude whats the deal with you and Bella? Your basically at each others throats but you guys are so calm and collected about it"Jasper asked.I felt more like a silent war.

"She's constantly teasing me...in that way"I told jasper.I heard emmett and I both turned to look at course he would find this funny.

"You mean the good way"Emmett pointed out.I shot him a death glare and flipped him the bird.I Knew better never to go to emmett in a crisis, it wasn't my fault he was in the room right now.I Ignored emmett and began to talk to jasper.

"I mean, You saw what was happening when alice was doing her she want me like that so badly that she would hurt me in the process?"I asked mournfully. Jasper looked at me on the other was laughing again.

"Maybe its not you she wants...maybe its just sex"Emmett that made it a whole lot growled.I put my hand up to stop jaspers he was right, she was missing out on so much because of I don't get it, I have basically given in! I told her we would _try_ after our wedding, why couldn't she just be happy with hormonal girl.

Jasper started to grin evilly. "Edward...what do you say to a little revenge?"Japer asked hopefully. Emmett started to cackle and I shot him a puzzled look. "What are you cackling about you don't even know what my idea is"Jasper pointed out.

"I know but you said the word revenge...it just seemed relevant to cackle"Emmett and I just looked at each other and then choose to continue ignoring a decade of living with emmett, you started to expect a lot less from him.

"How about it edward, are you up for some revenge?"Jasper asked cackled but we ignored him this time.

"Its like you read my mind...are you sure your not the mind reader in the family?"I asked as I glared at me.

"Maybe I am, but you wouldn't know because you're too busy blocking everyone out"Jasper said sarcastically.I shook my head towards had to let go of the was back with need to hold grudges.

"What did you have in mind?"I asked of our heads snapped up at the sounds of footsteps coming towards the girls were coming quickly turned his head to back to me.

"I'll make up something about us having to go hunting ok?, we'll talk about it then."Jasper rushed.

"What about Bella? We cant leave her here by herself"I thought about this for a he smiled and then he turned to emmett.I shock my head, there was NO way were leaving Bella with emmett.

"Come on edward, that way we wont have a chance of emmett hearing our know if emmett hears the plan he might tell Bella, our one of the girls then our plan will fail"Jasper whispered quickly.I had to admit that all made sense.I looked at jasper for a second and then nodded.

The girls walked into the room and we all smiled at them, Alice and rosalie looked at all of us turned her head away from me, So we were playing this game now. "Ok Bella just ate so how about one more truth or dare before Bella goes to bed?" Alice asked us grinned.

"HELL YEA" Alice shook her head at him slightly and then went to sit next to jasper. He smiled at her making her suspect nothing.

"The dares can't involve us going anywhere ok? I think I've had enough for today" Alice said. She shuddered and so did everyone else. You could say visiting Jessica and mike was not a very pleasant experience for us. "Ok its my go!" Alice chirped. She looked around the circle and then her eyes widened when she landed on Bella. Alice shot me a look and then turned back to Bella.

At that moment I knew I was in trouble, this was her revenge for me being to busy to hear her thoughts earlier at newtons. I narrowed my eyes." Bella truth or dare?" Alice challenged. Bella's face scrunched up while deciding. Bella looked at me, for help.

"Oh no, you're not getting help from me after that little stunt at newtowns" I said. Did she really think I was that much of a pushover. _"Don't worry edward, she'll soon get whats coming to her, revenge will be sweet" Jasper thought, I smiled. _Emmett suddenly cackled. Jasper and I looked at each other. _"How did he know I said the word revenge?"_Jasper thought, confused. I shook my head and we both started to shake with laughter.

"Well if you two are done"Bella said rudely. I instantly stopped laughing. "Dare" Bella God I was so in for it now. Alice smiled wickedly. I tried to see what was going on in her mind but she was singing one time by justin bieber in her head. Jez what was up with this family and Justin Bieber?

Alice gestured for Bella to come to her. "Sorry guys only Bella is allowed to know what the dare is" We all groaned. Alice whispered something to Bella. I couldn't hear, what she said. Bella gasped and then giggled.

"Easypeasy lemon squeezy"She said simply. The rest of us all started to complain at the same time.

"Come on Alice, no fair just tell us!" Jasper complained.

"Alice come on!" Rosalie begged.

"We all have a right to know!" I pointed out. We all looked at Emmett waiting for him to say something stupid. Emmett just shrugged.

"Sorry I don't feel like humiliating myself right now" Emmett said insulted. "You're decision..."I said. All of us turned to glare Alice. She pouted but we all stood our ground.

"FINE! I dared Bella to make Edwards little "friend" stand up" Alice giggled. Everyone in my family burst out laughing except for me. What was wrong with my family. No dares could ever be normal, hey wait a sec...

"Little?"I asked Alice without thinking. That mad everyone laugh even harder. "I mean...i mean... oh you know what I mean!" I was frustrated right now .I pulled my on my hair and closed my eyes. One laugh started to laugh even harder. It was lucky we didn't have to breathe... most of us didn't.

"Thats right Edward get ready"Emmett said. Why was it the smartest things he said were about sex? Or specifically about _my_ sex life? Emmett was made as a mate for Rosalie not a person for me to kill. The laughter finally died down.

"Are you all done having your fun?"I asked disrespectfully.

"Yea...except you, yours will be coming soon enough" Emmett said. Everyone started to laugh again. You see what I mean? I saw Bella stand up and started to walk towards me.

"Guys! Stop embarrassing Edward, its not nice!" Bella defended. I looked up at her, was she serious? Did she have bi–polar or something, A second ago she was as part of this than the rest of them. "Just ignore them Edward" Bella sighed. Alice was giggling.

Bella came over to sit in my lap. "Rule still applies Edward!"Rosalie said, giggling.I put my hand to my head. "Shhhh"Bella said trying to soothe me. I smiled slightly and she smiled back. This was the Bella I knew and loved. Not that I didn't love the other Bella, she was just mean.

Bella stroked my leg calmly. Then she started to stroke my hand, then my arm, then my thigh .I sighed in happiness. Bella suddenly started to grind softly into me. I moaned slightly. I forgot everyone else was there. Bella started to grind harder into me, and before it. BONG.

Bella laughed and then got off me. She patted my head and went to high five Alice. I was devastated she was still the same Bella as before...the mean one. She did all of that just so she complete the dare , she didn't even care about my feelings. "Well done Bella" Alice congratulated. I sighed deeply. I was lucky I had patience.

"Alright I think its time Bella went to bed"I said angrily. Bella sighed but got up and started to walk to the stairs up to my room. "Oh no you don't, you can sleep in Alice and Jaspers room" I said. Bella turned around slowly. She glared at me. I motioned smugly for her to go.

"Edward we were planning on use that bed!" Alice whined.

"Well thats what you get for messing with me" I said smugly. "Oh she wasn't the one who messed you" Emmett said laughing.

"Good night everyone"I sad as headed for the door, I needed to see our meadow.

"By the way we're all going hunting tomorrow" I said before I left the house and ran off into blackness.

**BPOV**

I was officially truly bored. Usually breaks or school breaks were the best part of the year. You could do whatever you wanted, it was fun. But this Truth or Dare break wasn't particularly fun. I averted my eyes and paid attention to Emmett. All of the Cullen's needed to hunt so they all went out. Emmett didn't go out because he had hunted this morning apparently. I had asked Edward why he hadn't hunted this morning, he said it was because he needed some "space to think". I really hoped I didn't get him angry. I didn't mean to, ok well maybe I teasing Edward was fun.I was just hoping revenge did not come my way...

Right now Emmett was sitting innocently on the couch with his laptop in his hands listening to some music.

I decided that I was about the make some fun, I mean if teasing Edward was fun teasing Emmett would be a joyous occasion and anyway Emmett was fun to piss off, trust me. I walked over to him and started to hear the soft but distinct voices of the Jonas Brothers. I rolled my eyes.

You see Emmett has a Jonas brother obsession. I found this out when Christmas time had come last year. Emmett had thoughtfully brought all of us a presents, which didn't seem very much like him in the first place.

Each of our presents contained a Jonas Brothers T-Shirt. The memory was now clear in my mind.

_Emmett looked at us all with bright eyes as we unwrapped the presents. I shot a side glance at Edward as he was unwrapping his present. He seemed to be just as much in the dark as we were._

_I looked down on my lap after the paper was demolished to a see a few things. A Jonas brother's T-shirt, I got–sigh- Joe. I groaned at the t-shirt, the Jonas brothers? This has got to be a joke. There was also a CD of their album 'Lines, Vines and Trying times'._

_Ok really, this has to be a joke. Emmett liking the Jonas Brothers? Impossible. I looked around the room to see the Cullen's groaning and sighing, unimpressed and not shocked at all. It looked like this behaviour was normal for Emmett._

_I moved my eyes to meet Edward's, Edward's gaze soon met mine and he didn't seem shocked either. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, silently asking the question he knew I needed to know. 'Seriously, does he really like the Jonas Brothers?" I mouthed to him. Edward nodded, his expression soft and dull._

"_Do you like them?" Emmett yelled loudly, seeming a bit desperate for appraise. I looked around the room and saw everyone's facial expression turn from dull ones to fake over the top happy ones. I didn't go along with it. "Yes, I love it… I got….Nick" Rosalie told him, but she struggled to keep her voice enthusiastic as she said the name 'Nick'. "Yeah, we all got a different person! I got Kevin!" Emmett trilled._

_Edward forced a meek smile as he prepared to show his fake happiness. "I got, all three, yay" I stared at Edward's big fail. His words has come out dull, straight and robotic. For a vampire he was not a good actor. Either that, or was just not eager to please Emmett. I was going to go for the second option._

_I looked over at Alice, she didn't have a t-shirt in her pile. I frowned, why didn't she get a t-shirt, we all had to suffer. I leaned over to __Edward to ask him. "Why doesn't Alice have a T-shirt?" I asked him still frowning. "A few Christmases, Alice told everyone not to buy her clothes EVER again, apparently we have 'A shocking taste in clothes and a dull imagination', so only Rose is allowed to buy her clothes" He told me._

_Emmet's eyes then caught mine as he looked for a comment from me. I smiled at him, hopefully convincingly. "I love it Emmett… I mean I got the best one!... Joe" I said enthusiastically. I'm not sure if he was fooled, I mean every single one of my words sounded happy except… the word Joe._

_I then looked over to Jasper, he was frowning. Not even trying to hid his disappointment. "Do you like your present?" Emmett asked Jasper. "I got Frankie" Jasper told Emmett not even looking up. He sounded sort of… angry. "So?" Emmett asked Jasper unsure of why Jasper was acting in this strange manner. _

"_Well for one, he's 11 and two… HE'S NOT EVEN A JONAS BROTHER" Jasper told Emmett as if it was a basic thing like 1 + 2. "Yeah, He's a bonus Jonas!" Emmett yelled joyfully. I decided to end this before Jasper exploded with fury, He seemed to be the only person here, beside Emmett that cared. Like the only person that is not going to rip it apart and burn it into pieces later. "I MEAN TO DO I LOOK LIKE A BONUS JONAS TYPE OF GUY?"Jasper shrieked. Half of us in this aren't even guys. Everyone sighed and shook their head except Emmett. His face was furious._

_I decided to do the right thing for Jasper and me. "Hey, guys calm down, Jasper, as much as it pains me, I'm going to give you my shirt… because that's the kind of person I am" I told him sadly. I wanted to burst out laughing but I knew I wouldn't get away with giving the t-shirt away if I did. "But Bella, it's yours I just feel so bad" Jasper told me sadly._

"_Pfft, please Jasper, you're like family and if this is what it takes to make you happy, I'll give away, my beloved… Joe, T-shirt" I told him trying not to show my disgust towards the t shirt., Jasper smiled weakly at me and held out his hand. _

_At that moment Edward caught onto what I was doing. "No, but I know how much Bella loves that T-shirt, and this is her first Christmas with us, She has to keep it" Edward told everyone compassionately. Damn his good lying skills. Emmett seemed torn and so did Jasper. "No, No, It's fine, trust me!" I gasped. "Shh" Edward told me patronisingly. He put a __hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, I'll give Jasper mine" Edward said softly. I scowled at him._

"_No, need to be the hero today Edward, I already offered, so sorry" I told him nodding my head slowly. I know I was being stubborn, but he would not win this. "Bella, don't worry, I'm giving Jasper, my t-shirt, It's fine" Edward told me caring, a spark of determination in his eyes. He saw this as a game he wanted to win. I'd show him. I pushed my T-shirt in Jasper's direction. 'I'm giving Jasper my T-shirt" I told him sternly. Jasper reached out for the T-shirt. Edward slapped my hand away softly. "No. I am" He pressed as he pushed his T-shirt to Jasper. I smiled at him. "I am, I put my T-shirt back in front of Jasper. "No I-" Edward started speaking again but he was cut off but Rosalie._

"_Guys, Guys PLEASE! No fighting… plus, if anyone's giving their T-shirt away it's me! I mean I'm meant to be his twin" She pressed as she pushed her t-shirt to Jasper. Jasper seemed overwhelmed. "Hey this was 'my' idea, beside I want Freddie, Jasper and I will swap" I shouted loudly. This was officially now a game, a competition, this wasn't about getting rid of a t-shirt it was about 'who' could get rid of their t-shirt._

"_Hey, that's unfair, I want Freddie, Jasper and 'I' are going to swap" Edward glaring at me and Rosalie. We were now shoving each other T-shirts back and forth off the table._

"_No, No, NO!, I want Freddie… you see… I can't have any kids of my own" Rosalie said sadly. But Edward and I could see right through her. Damn she was good. "NO, EVERYONE STOP IT! I see whats going on now!" Emmett yelled. No emotion was in his voice so we couldn't tell if he had actually caught on to what was happening. All of the cullens looked at each other nervously._

_We all turned ashamed to face Emmett, he had probably caught on, "Guys, don't worry I have a box full of Freddie's and Joe's upstairs, with all my other Jonas brother's memorabilia" Emmett informed us. We all looked at each other and groaned. "Yay?" I said more as a question. _

Yes, as you can see that was a lovely Christmas. I stared at Emmett for a moment and got ready for my fun.

"Emmett! Not the Jonas brother's! They suck" I complained. "You suck" He mumbled. I smiled to myself. "OOo_, this is an S.O.S, don't want a second guess, this is the bottom line it's true, I gave my all for you now my hearts in two? _What kind of lyrics are they? This song sucks" I told him plainly. Emmett flinched, but didn't speak.

"THIS SUCKS, THIS SUCKS, THIS SUCKS, THIS SUCKS" I started to yell. Emmett brought his hands up to his ears, "NOW I'M SPEECHLESS OVER THE EDGE I'M JUST BREATHLESS I'D NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'D Catch THIS, LOVE BUG AGAIN' He started to yell- the song Love Bug, by the Jonas Brother's- to cover up my abusiveness, toward his beloved Jonas Brother's

Now don't get me wrong, none of us _hate_ the Jonas Brothers, well except Rose. But we aren't exactly obsessed, we're neutral. And this is just my simple plan for entertaining myself. "This band SUCKS!"I yelled once turned to glare at me. "You're a band that sucks!" Emmett shouted before singing again.

After a moment, Emmett released his hands from his ears and simply turned up the volume to Live to Party- the theme song to the Jonas brother's TV show "_JONAS"_, which Emmett also loves. "Why did you even buy this song" I told him shaking my head.

Emmett ignored me, and turned up the volume. "EMMETT" I yelled after a moment. "What?" He groaned, obviously getting pissed now. 'Send me this song!" I yelled. "What? You just said you hated it!" He retorted angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but that's in the past Emmett, stop living in the past" I complained. Emmett clenched his fists. "I'm not sending you the song" He told me. "But Emmett, I want it!" I screeched. "Fine…" He said warily. I could see now he was upset.

" Emmett I'm just joking I don't want to song, you can like the Jonas brother's all you want " I laughed as a thought arose in my mind.  
"next you'll tell me you like Justin Beiber" I laughed. "What's wrong with Justin Bieber? He's got a little something something" He replied. I didn't want to fight anymore, so I just nodded and smiled.

I looked down at Emmett's watch wondering how long till Edward and the rest of the Cullen's would be back. I groaned at the his watch. I still have time for more fun I guess. I brought his hand with the watch on it closer to my face, pretending to read it clearly.

"Emmett!" I wined. "What!" He wined back, 'Why doesn't you're watch have a Tick-tock?" I asked him, annoyed. "What?" He asked me confused. "A TIK-TOK, Why don't you have a tick-tock on your watch?" I asked him. "Yeah I heard the first time, what in the world is a _Tick-tock_?" He asked me.

"You know a Tick-tock!" I told him as if he was crazy for not knowing. "NO idea" Emmett pressed. "You know the thing that goes Tick-tock" I told him getting pumped. "You mean the fine hand that tics on every tok?" Emmett asks getting excited. He was trying to play my game. Not cool. "Yes, BYE EMMETT" and with that I turned around to see the Cullen's enter the house.

They would never know.

**OK now this was a pretty quick update so you better review or...or emmett will come and get his revenge**

**emmett- "Cackle, cackle"**

**yea...ok so just review! :) and remember I need names to put in my story so if you want to get put in my story just write your name in a review!**

**id just like to thank LayVerRose for helping again!**

**go see her story- love is a battle field -**

_I looked up at the man who just drained my mother of her blood. "Why?" I stuttered. "She was in my way" He confessed, his breath tickling my throat. 'Of what?". "You" He admitted. "What do you want?"... Now edwards come back with her god parents, Bella hates him._

_Rated T Edward/Bella story. Romance/Drama/hurt/comfort._

**don't forget to follow me on twitter at SimonaMarie_FF**


	7. But He Doesn't Know, I Know, He Knows

**OKEY DOKEY here is the next chapter!**

**WOW we are at 52 REVIEWS ! that means so much to me! Do you think we can get to 70 by the next chapter? :D ****This chapter is dedicated to**** vampiregurl17****she has been a fantastic fan and she gave me the boost I needed to finish writing this chapter! Thanks to everyone though! You guys are amazing!**

**And this chapter is also dedicated to the friend's series! if you guys are fans you'll know what episode this chapter reminds you of.****Will Edward get his revenge? From most of the reviews I've gotten I can tell you guys want Bella to have taste of her own medicine.**

**ENJOY!**

**There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man**

**And bring him to the ground**

**You can beat him**

**You can cheat him**

**You can treat him bad and leave him**

**When he's down**

**But I'm ready; yes I'm ready for you**

**I'm standing on my own two feet**

**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

**Repeating the sound of the beat**

**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust – Queen**

**But He Doesn't Know I Know He Knows**

**EDWARDS POV**

I pounced on a mountain lion. Yes! It has been a while since I had spotted a lion. The lion was swiping at me with its claws and it actually swiped at my arm at one point. It was probably because my mind was elsewhere. I really wanted to talk to jasper about my revenge on Bella.

Ok that kind of did sound mean but I'm not planning on hurting her. That much. I just wanted her to feel what I have been feeling when she teases me. At Some points on the way here I started to doubt my abilities to do anything bad to her. I mean all she really wants is to love me in every way possible. I stopped thinking like that when I remembered how she was making me feel like in the process.

I sunk my teeth into the lion and it groaned in pain. I started to suck, faster and faster. The moans of pain started to die down and the lion stopped struggling. I let out a satisfied sigh. When I lifted my head, I saw jasper watching me from beside a tree. I threw the lion off me and ran up to him. "Can we start now?" I asked eagerly. Jasper rolled his eyes. "You know for someone who is about to hurt the one your deeply in love with, you sure are enthusiastic." Jasper pointed out. I ran my fingers threw my hair. Sure he had witnessed everything Bella was doing to me but he doesn't know what its like to have it done to him.

I stared at him impatiently. Jasper just stared back. I think we had been staring at each other for about 5 minutes when I broke the silence. "Enough with the staring!" I groaned. Jasper laughed. "I was trying to see how inpatient you are, you lasted 1 minute and 46 seconds" Jasper announced looked up at him puzzled. "I thought it was 5 minutes…"Jasper just smirked at me. I had just proven his point. Smooth Edward. Smooth…

"Ok now that I have given myself some kind of pleasure, I have an idea" Jasper said proudly. I started to crack up. "That's what she said," Jasper growled. "Do you want me to help you or not" Jasper whispered threateningly. I nodded reluctantly, I hated when other people were in control. It meant they have some kind of power over me and that could lead to me doing some drastic things. I mean look at the situation I was in right now.

I sighed. I hadn't fully remembered why we had stopped playing truth or dare. The experiences were all coming back to me now. Only it was worse now because I actually had a mate. Usually I was the darer, the person everyone would not want to receive a dare from. Now I was the person everyone took pride in messing with. I hate being demoted. Jasper smirked and looked around making sure no one was listening.

"Well Bella wants sex right?" Jasper asked carefully. I sighed and nodded. Jasper was blocking his mind so he obviously wanted this to be a big build up. I was starting to get frustrated. Jasper smiled. "Well why don't we give her what she wants, in a way she wont want it" Jasper said smugly. I looked at him confused. "But little does she know, she'll end up refusing the thing she wanted" Jasper said evilly. See this is what I meant by people messing with me. "Jasper! Are you going to explain or are you just going to sit their throwing confusing phrases at me!" I yelled.

Jasper put his hand to his chin as he thought about my question. My family has obviously never heard of the term "Rhetorical question". "Although throwing confusing phrases would be tempting seeing this plan in action would even more joyous," Jasper announced. I sighed deeply and motioned for him to go on. "What if we give her exactly what she wants," Jasper asked. "Sex... But how is that getting revenge?" I asked puzzled.

"Well I never said Sex with you" Jasper said slyly. I suddenly grew furious. He was NOT serious. "She is not having sex with YOU, I don't care how much revenge we can get from that, its not happening "Jasper laughed and was about to talk but I cut him off. "And no she's not having sex with Emmett either" I declared. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Will you just let me talk? I hadn't finished" Jasper exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Don't you remember what I said before?" He asked calmly. "Yea, you said, we'll giver her what she wants in way she wont want it" I said furiously. I now understood what he meant Wow I was really slow today. Jasper waited for me to go one. I just stared at him. What was he waiting for? He suddenly sighed. "I also said " but little does she know, she'll end up refusing the thing she wanted the most" Again with the mind games. What the hell was he on about

Jasper's mind suddenly opened. Information flooded out. I could feel a grin forming on my face.

**JASPERS POV**

I nodded my head smugly in Edwards's direction when I saw a grin spread over his face. "This could end badly you do realize?" Edward said his tone worried. "Not if we don't let it," I said seriously. "If we can plan and control this. It could be one of the best plans ever!" Edward and I looked at each other nodded coolly.

"Were not going to tell anyone are we?" Edward asked me. "No" I said. I took a deep unnecessary breath and sighed. "Except A-". Suddenly my beautiful Alice came storming into the field. "JASPER CULLEN!" Alice yelled. "You better not be planning to do what I saw!" She yelled not giving me a chance to talk. She suddenly swiveled around to face Edward. "Why? Are you going to let this happen" She accused.

Edward turned to me his smile gone. "It's going to be you?" Edward asked angry. I rolled my eyes. "I'm the only guy who knows the plan, besides you. Do you want Emmett to do it?' I asked, already knowing the answer to my own question. Edward face relaxed. "And its not like I'm actually going to be the one doing anything to her. That will be you." An evil smile appeared on his face. Alice's face went blank.

"So she thinks you is the one doing it but your not technically going to be doing it?" Alice asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone. I grinned. She was hot when she was jealous. I walked over to her and wrapped my hands around her small waist. "Alice, I would never be with another woman, you know that," I said as I nuzzled her neck. She hummed happily and giggled. "Yes I did know that, I'm sorry for yelling at you" Alice turned to Edward with a serious face.

"Are you sure you want to do this to Bella?" She asked. I could tell Edward was trying not to smile. It was times like this that made me really hate Edwards's mind reading talent.

" Alice we both saw how this is going to play out, there is no reason we shouldn't don't this, By the way jasper we're going to have to come up with some back up plans in case of any problems, and besides Alice don't think of it as if I'm hurting her. Think of it as me showing her how she has been making me feel lately" Edward suggested. Alice grinned. " You mean revenge?" Alice said happy with her choice of words. Edward and I chuckled.

"Exactly" Edward said smiling.

**EDWARDS POV**

I was absolutely ready for our truth or dare game this afternoon. I was calm, I was collected and best of all, and I had a plan. A plan that Bella was not going to see coming her way. Oh god. I was starting to sound like Emmett…. But I had to hand it to him, revenge was sweet!"Everyone!" Alice chirped." the game has officially restarted, so everyone back on the floor right now!" she ordered.

My Bella came down from upstairs with Rosalie. This worried me deeply. I had learned my lesson from last time Rosalie helped Bella. I can't just tell her to stop talking to Rosalie though, Bella would get angry at me and then Rosalie would get angry at me and then Emmett would get angry at me for making Rosalie angry. My family was so complicated.

I tried not to let it bother me, because I had the plan that was going to succeed. The plan that would show her up. We were all sitting down in a circle and we all turned to Alice for her turn." before we start I'd just like to say there's a new rule. It's called the no go back rule," Alice said simply. Everyone looked at her confused. Except me of course.

"Well, it means that you can't say 'oh well I don't like that dare, I want to go back to truth' understand?" Alice asked everyone. " Well what happens if you really don't want to do the dare?" Emmett asked. Alice thought about this for a second. I laughed at her conclusion. Wow Bella really would be getting a taste of her medicine. "Inspired by what has happened recently, I think that the person who refuses the truth or the dare can't touch their mate for the next week ok?"Alice asked everyone. Bella looked unhappy.

"But Edward can't touch me anyway" Bella pointed out. She looked at me and smirked. I looked back at her smiling to sure I was unaffected by her attitude. "Well, we're not changing the rules for him, so starting now that challenge you gave to him is over" Alice said annoyed. Bella sighed frustrated. I on the other hand had a full on grin on my face. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she glared at me. I stood up and I walked over to my Bella who was sitting across from me on the circle. I picked her up as gently as I could and placed her in my lap. Bella started to squirm bit I held her tighter to my chest.

Bella suddenly stopped squirming. She looked at me and smirked. " Eager to have me in your arms are we?" Bella asked smugly. I grinned at her. I nodded my head. I may as well give her as much confidence as I can before I get my revenge. Alice cleared her throat and we all turned to her."Mmmmm ok Jasper. Truth or dare?" Alice asked smiling. I smiled along with her; it was all working out smoothly. Alice's vision was proof enough that this would work out perfectly.

"Truth" Jasper stated. " Have you ever fantasized about any girl in this circle other than me?" Alice asked cunningly. Jasper gulped and nodded his head. I tried to hold back a laugh. Alice was waiting for an answer from jasper." you asked if I had ever fantasized about another girl in this circle besides you, but you never said I had to tell you who it is" Jasper said trying to act smug. Alice shot him a look and he was slowly backtracking. "Rosalie" Jasper whispered. The room suddenly got really tense. "What?" Emmett and Alice both growled. Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face, but then it turned into a smile.

"Another person who likes me….."Rosalie thought. "Rosalie it doesn't mean he likes you like that, He just fantasized about you once" I said trying to bring down her ego. Emmett growled and looked at Rosalie questioningly. "How would you know?" Rosalie retorted. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Wow she really needed to get some new comebacks. I tapped my temple and she huffed. "Alice I swear it meant nothing. I don't know what I was thinking" Jasper said honestly. Rosalie held her hands up. "I'm still here you know" She said trying to get someone to notice her. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Rosalie." Jasper said. Everyone laughed except Rose. Emmett was shaking with laughter, as he pulled rose close to his chest. She tried to get away form him but he just brought her closer to him. "Alright Jasper I forgive you, your just lucky I love you because if I didn't you would be in for a lot of hell." Alice said as stared adoringly into jaspers eyes.

"Jasper it's your turn!"Emmett bounced forgetting about Rosalie who was tucked under his chin trying to move. I honestly felt sorry for her. Jasper winked at me, fast enough so no one could see " Ready?"He thought. I nodded my head and a wicked grin filled my face. I quickly tried to hide it as Jasper began to talk. "Bella truth or dare" CRAP.

We forgot to think of why we would do if Bella choose truth! Damn! We need her to pick dare. Jasper was obviously thinking on the same lines as me because he started to think. " Edward do something she needs to pick dare" Jasper snarled in his thoughts. Bella was tapping her finger to her chin and j could see was about to answer. " I told you so Jasper, you owe me $100"I boomed happily. Bella turned around in my lap, slightly grinding into me. I moaned and she smirked but she then gave me a confused look.

"$100?"Bellas asked suspiciously. I waved my hand her. " Don't worry. Jasper and I jut placed a little bet..."I said with a finishing tone, but I knew this conversation was far from over. " What bet?" Bella asked self-consciously. I looked over to jasper and gave him a look that said " should we tell her" he nodded his head. " What the hell are you doing?" he then thought. I chuckled and I realized Bella was still waiting on a answer. "'I bet you would choose truth because you saw what Alice had to do and got scared, jasper said you would pick dare and be creative. I scoffed at the idea" I the end of my sentence Bella was once again trying to struggle out of my lap but I just held her there with a lot more force. Bella glared at me and gave up. She turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Dare" she said simply. Luckily she didn't see me grinning my arse off or it might of have given her some sort of clue that she fell into our little trap. Jasper grinned slyly. "Have sex with me" Jasper said.

**BELLAS POV**

"Have sex with me" Jasper said. I gasped. What? Was he joking, I looked over to Alice, She seemed unfazed…..but how could she be? I looked over to Edward he was grinning. What were they up to? "Are you going to pass on this dare Bella?" Edward asked me still grinning. I shot him a suspicious look. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. Edward started to try and hid this smile. "Why don't you seem worried about this?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh Bella, I know you wont go threw with this, and once you don't, I will finally have the upper hand" He gloated. So Edward thought he could beat me at my own game. I turned to jasper with a determined look on my face. "Ok" I heard Rosalie and Emmett gasp. Edward and Alice were still unfazed. Edward probably thought I wouldn't do this Well he was going to get a pleasant surprise wasn't he? Jasper stood up and walked over to me and held out his hand. Edward loosened his grip on me as jasper pulled me up. I looked back at him and he was smiling.

I wasn't actually going to go threw with this…..Edward would stop this from happening when he realized I wasn't going to give up…wouldn't he? I gulped as jasper dragged me up the stairs. I didn't want to do it with jasper and I know that Alice and Edward don't want me to do it with jasper either. So why wasn't anyone stopping this. Jasper suddenly picked me up and I felt like I was flying when I was gently placed onto a bed. I was starting to get really nervous. "Wait a second….something's missing" Jasper whispered. He flew out of my vision and I looked around the room for him. Why did he dare me to do this?

My sight was suddenly taken away from me. The blindfold wasn't the least bit see though so I couldn't see a thing. My breathing accelerated. "Just relax" I suddenly did but the feeling in the pit of my Stomach was I actually going to go threw with this? I strange feeling trembled through my body….like someone had just left the room but as soon as I had finished thinking that a pair of hands were on my arms. An electric shock ran through my body. The kind of shock I got when Edward was touching me….

Cold lips pressed eagerly to mine as a pair of hand grabbed onto my hair. He deepened the kiss and then his lips left mine and traveled the length of my neck. My neck was Edward favorite place to kiss. He suddenly nibbled on my neck lightly brought my hands into his hair and then gasped. It WAS Edward. They were trying to trick me! Did they really think I wouldn't notice my own boyfriend's presence. Well he doesn't know I know. so I can have some fun with this.

**EDWARDS POV**

Jasper was walking to Alice and I heard his thoughts. "Alice had a vision about how this would turn out, I told her to protect her thoughts so you wouldn't find out…..good luck! This should be fun" I growled.

I kissed the length of her neck and nibbled brought her hands in my hair and she gasped. I backed away slightly to look at her face to see if she was smiled slightly. "Ohhh jasper!" She moaned. I growled. Why was she enjoying this? Bella grabbed my chin and brought it back to her lips. Her tongue stuck into my mouth and she moaned. She suddenly wrapped her legs around my waist grinding into me. Bella wanted sex but I didn't believe she wanted sex with jasper. So why was she acting like this? I tried to refrain from gasping. She knew!

The plan was ruined…..but she doesn't know that I know she knows, so this could still work. I just had to convince her I wasn't Edward. I cleared my throat once. Thank god jasper and I had come up with a secret code incase something like this happened. Jasper sneaked into the room and bent down to Bella's ear while I held my head away from her body. "Mmmmm that's right Bella, enjoy this" Jasper half whispered, half moaned. The look on Bella's face was priceless. Jasper ran out of the room and I nuzzled my head into her chest. Something I've never done before. I groaned. I pulled at then her top attempting to take it off. She gasped again. I had her right where I wanted her. I took in her beautiful breasts. I trailed kisses up from her belly button.

Bella bucked underneath me. She was turned on? I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing in a situation like this. when my trail of kisses lead me to Bella's cleavage I growled her bra was in the way.

**BELLAS POV**

"Mmmmm that's right Bella enjoy this" Jasper whispered. Wait WHAT! How can that be. The person who was kissing me was Edward... Or was it? Jasper/Edward didn't give me a chance to think. he muzzled his head into my chest something Edward has never for before. Maybe this is Jasper. who ever it was took a bold move and was trying to tug my shirt off, something else Edward has never tried.

But it can't Jasper! I felt Edwards's hair. It wasn't jasper. No! it was Edward. So if it was Edward then how was it possible that Jasper was speaking before...OH MY GOSH! They know that I know! This is going to keep getting more complicated if don't give in and say that I know it's Edward, but I don't care. If Edward thought he could beat me then he thought wrong because I know that he knows that I know.

**EDWARDS POV**

I wrapped my hands around her waist in attempt to remove her bra strap. After several attempts the bra strap came breasts bounced in front of me. I groaned. I could feel myself getting hard and I pressed myself against her thigh. Bella moaned and started to rubbing herself up against me. This is the furthest we have ever gone and Bella didn't even think it was me. Unless she did, I mean why else would she rub up against me? Oh my god! She knows that know that she knows.

I knew things would be so much easier if I gave in and said it was me, but this was MY revenge and I was going to get through this. I would just have to hang in there and make her believe its jasper. It doesn't even matter if she 's confused as to who it is, just before I'll enter her. She'll have that moment of doubt , I'm just wondering if she'll risk it and let me enter her not knowing whether it's me or Jasper.

I brought my face back to Bella and kiss the top her nose before I started to work my way down. I needed to give her more proof I was jasper so I hugged Bella's chest tightly to mine , covering her then I coughed. Jasper had a disgusted look on his face as he entered the room. He probably regrets being in involved in this now. I smirked. It served him right for not letting Alice warn me this would happen. I lifted my head away from Bella's and I blinked twice signaling for plan C.I kissed Bellas' neck and pulled away. "So Soft…"Jasper moaned. Bella froze.

I looked up at jasper he was trying not to laugh, so was I. Jaspers face was near mine but he was looking up, trying not to look at Bella. I kissed Bella's belly button and she trembled slightly. "Oh, Oh god" Jasper groaned.

**BELLAS POV**

"Oh,Oh god" Jasper groaned. I was so confused was this Edward or jasper. It appeared to be jasper but I had a feeling it was Edward. STUPID BLINDFOLD! Suddenly jasper/Edward started kissing down from my belly button. I was panting now. "Ohhh Edward" As soon as it left my mouth, I gasped.

**EDWARDS POV**

"Ohhh Edward" A Wicked grin speared over my face. What did she say. I looked over at jasper and he was grinning. "What? It's Jasper" He said trying to hide the smile from his voice .We had her now. Bella bit her lip. "Sorry?" I nearly laughed because it sounded like a question. We were really confusing her. I brought my head to the top of her thigh and kissed it. She froze. This was the moment. I grinned to myself as I left Bella's body completely.

I inhaled deeply, a signal for jasper to look straight up. He would not going to want to see this. I came back with some rope that I found in Emmett and Rosalie's room. I was trying not to think of what this piece of rope had been previously used for…..I ran over to Bella and flipped her over. I pulled her hands from underneath her body and tied them behind her back in an expert knot. I wasn't being cruel I was just making sure that when she wanted this whole thing to end she wouldn't try to stop me physically she would have to say it out loud.

I flipped her back over and moved my hands to Bella's feet as I pulled off Bella's shoes. She was still frozen. I swear she stopped breathing as I started to pull her jeans down. Both of us were panting at this point. I had never been with anyone like this. I could smell Bella's arousal, it smelled so beautiful, a floral scent. I knew I would remember it. But I didn't know if I should be upset that she was aroused by jasper though. But then I remembered that Bella was still probably confused. If she could feel the spark when we touched like I did then she was probably really confused as to who it was. I moaned as I saw that she was wet.

I took a bold move and started to pull her undies down with my teeth. Bella shivered as my teeth grazed her sensitive skin. Once I got to her knee , I pulled the undies off with my hands. She was fully naked in front of me. I groaned as I took in the beauty that was my Bella. I slowly pulled my pants down so Bella could hear, what I was doing. Her heartbeat accelerated nervously. I pulled down my briefs and I pressed my naked self to Bella's thigh. When I made her gasp I smirked, I let a huge gust of wind out and I looked up at jasper. This was the moment.

Jaspers face looked disturbed, I couldn't blame him. He had to hear and feel this. I, on the other hand was enjoying myself. "ready?" Jasper whispered In Bella's ear, still looking away from us.

**BELLAS POV**

I froze when jasper/Edward kissed my my god, this was actually happening. I was getting ready for what was about to happen next but then his body left me entirely. I started to get worried. I gulped. I hated being blind. Suddenly I was being flipped over. Jasper/Edward brought my hands to the middle of my back. I could feel rope rubbing against my skin. He pulled on the rope and then turning me

Now I was retrained and blind. I was still frozen when I felt him taking my shoes off. I felt jasper/Edwards hands crawl up my legs to the top of my jeans. I stopped breathing momentarily as he tried to tug then off. This guy, who ever it was has got to be kidding me! If it was jasper I doubt Alice or Edward would be ok with this and if it was Edward then what kind of a dare was this? Giving me exactly what I wanted. I shivered when I felt his teeth graze against my skin I could feel myself getting wet. His hands reached for my undies when they got to my knees, He pulled them off the rest of the way.

My heart accelerated when I heard shuffling from Edward or jasper on top of me. I could feel material sliding on me. He pressed himself against my thigh. I couldn't let this go any further what if it WAS jasper. He let out a huge gust of wind. The words jasper said next scared the hell out of me. "Ready?" I started to squirm. No I wasn't! I couldn't move. The ropes were restraining my hands. If I wanted this to stop I had to say something. But what if it was Edward? I would be stopping the thing I wanted the most.

"This is your first time so this might hurt a little" Jasper murmured as his hands rested on either side of me. I could feel his heat near my entrance. NO NO NO NO. "Here we go" He whispered, almost tauntingly. NO NO NO NO! Just say something Bella! "Relax, you'll enjoy this" Jasper whispered so softly I could hardly hear him. DO IT BELLA!

I felt the spring of the bed bounce as he was about to plunge into me.

"STOP!"

**EDWARDS POV**

A grin covered my face completely. She said it. I quickly put all my clothes back on.

**JASPERS POV**

She said it! Finally I can leave.

**BELLAS POV**

I said it. I felt shuffling around me. My hands were suddenly freed. Someone was handing me my clothes. I blindly started to put them on. When I had finished getting dressed I started to reach for my blindfold. Cold hands suddenly stopped mine. I felt someone loosening the fabric around my eyes. I sighed in relief as my vision returned to me. But not for hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Edwards's musical voice bubbled. I gasped and I reached to pull his hands away from my eyes. I turned to him and glared. "It WAS you!" I accused. Edward began to chuckled. "But how did I hear Jaspers voice then?..."I blushed towards the end of my sentence. "He was in the room! While we were…and you let him….oh my fucking god!" I grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and I started to hit Edward with it. I know it wouldn't hurt him but I needed to let my anger out some how. He was just laughing uncontrollably while I stood their hitting him with every once of strength in my body.

I started to panting from the amount of energy I was putting into hitting Edward. That only made Edward laugh harder. "Mmmmm now where have I heard that sound before?" Edward provoked slyly. That did it. Edwards's words suddenly gave me the strength to start hitting him all over again. When he saw how puffed out I was, Edward tried to keep his laughter under control. "Bella stop, your going to hurt "He said I would give him relaxed.

"DO NOT tell me to relax, do you know how embarrassing this is going to be! I can't believe you let him see me like that! Better yet I can't believe you would do such a thing to me! Why?" I yelled. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Jasper didn't see you in all your glory trust me, if he had he would have seen me as well" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "And trust me I wouldn't want that to and why you ask? Well its something called revenge, and boy did it work" Edward said happily. I growled. That just made Edward laugh harder. I glared at him once more and I turned and started to walk downstairs where the rest of my future family was. I heard Edward follow me, still laughing, Jasper was chuckling and the rest of the Cullen's were trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Bella" Jasper said through his laughter." You be should be sorry for being apart of that." I retorted. For some reason everyone all started to laugh. I shot Alice a questioning look. "Jasper did more than be apart of the dare Bella, he came up with the idea." Alice said while giggling. Jasper shot me an apologetic look. I glared at him. "Wait Bella, since you backed out of the dare, you can't touch Edward for the next week" Alice pointed out. I looked back at her and smiled. I then looked at Edward and shot him a dirty look. "Gladly" I replied. Everyone started to laugh again, except Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"Ok Bella your turn" Alice Chirped as I sat down next to Rosalie. Opposite Edward in the circle. I smirked and looked straight ahead of me.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

**Hey guys! What did you think! Ok yea I know I've been slack with updating lately but thanks for all the reviews and messages they really pushed me along. ****I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing what with all the changing points of views! Sorry!**

**If you sent your name in then it will be in the next chapter ;) Just remember you gave me the name hehe ****J**** I'm sure those if you who entered your names will bee happy with the part you were given, I would be.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of Edwards "revenge" and the almost if you have seen the friends episode that inspired this chapter ,tell me!**

**Thanks for being patient everyone! :D**

**Love Simonamarie**

**Xoxoxoxxoxooxox**

**If you have twitter follow me at SimonaMarie_FF for information on chapters and chapter updates! We can also have a chat :)**


	8. Weirdo's with Magical POWERS

**Ok ok! I know I haven't updated in so long! It's been really busy at school lately so I haven't had time too! **

**I'd like to thank Piccololover for pointing out a valid error, which I will correct in this chapter and I would also like to thank who has been very very patient with me and my non-updatingness….. That's probably not a word but oh well :)**

**So here's the next chapter! Bella's revenge! , Will it live up to Edwards dare? Read to find out.**

**Oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, **

**yeah **

**Show me, how you want it to be **

**Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got**

**My loneliness is killing me I must confess, **

**I still believe **

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind **

**Give me a sign **

**Hit me baby one more time**

**Weirdo's with Magical POWERS**

**Previously on A Naughty Game (Just in case its been too long and you can't remember)**

_**BELLAS POV**_

_"Ok Bella your turn" Alice Chirped as I sat down next to Rosalie, Opposite Edward in the circle. I smirked and looked straight ahead of me._

"Edward, truth or dare?"

**BELLAS POV**

"Dare, Lets see if you can come up with something better than my dare." Edward said smugly, smirking as he talked. I suddenly started getting very nervous about the dare I choose. Would it cause enough damage to Edward? I looked over to Alice and sighed. Her face went blank and her eyes were suddenly glassy. A smile returned to her face one minute later. She started bouncing up and down and then started clapping where she sat. "Bella, it's going to be brilliant! It will work out perfectly." Alice said grinning and her eyes gleaming. My eyes widened and I looked over to Edward, afraid he saw all of Alice's vision in Alice's head.

But Edward's expression was confused and Alice started laughing. "Bella do you really think I would let my mind be vulnerable at this point of the game? Mmmmm? He didn't see anything. " Alice smiled and rolled her eyes at me. I grinned back. Suddenly Emmett stood up and started stomping his foot. Something that only teenage girls on TV did.

"GUYS! You can't keep doing this! We ALL want to know what's going on its not fair that just the weirdo's with so called "Magical POWERS" get to understand the situation." Emmett whined. I laughed as he air quoted the words "Magical Powers". Alice shot him a look that said ' is there something wrong with you? If so are you aware of it?'

"Emmett, We prefer to be called Vampires with extra abilities not Weirdo's with Magical POWERS." Alice said imitating Emmett's voice towards the end of her mini monologue. All of us started laughing at Emmett. He just looked up at Alice and started to pout. "Why does everyone make fun of me?" Emmett asked helplessly. All of us awed at him and then started laughing harder. When we all had gathered ourselves Alice looked over to me and winked. I smirked and turned over to Edward. He had an adorable worried expression on his face. It was like there was a devil on my right shoulder and an angel on the left from then on.

"Yea, he _**should**_ be worried, after that stunt he pulled on us, pfttt I'm so going to enjoy what's coming to him because he deserves every bit of it." My mini devil said evilly waving her pitchfork around. The angel looked at her and started shaking her head sadly.

"Aww but look at his face, I think he's sorry, Of course he is. He loves you, he probably felt insecure after the shit you were giving him about playing hard to get, that's why he pulled that stunt." My mini little angel pointed out ending her sentence with putting her hands together n prier.

I was so confused my mini little devil had a point but she seemed to be a little cruel but my mini angel was probably right but it seemed like she was taking Edwards side and not giving me advice. "If that's what you think I'm doing, then your better off taking the devils advice." My mini little angel spat acting like the word devil was a swear word. She turned away from me and raised her chin. I huffed and looked over to my mini devil.

"Finally she's giving you some good advice! Look it's not like your killing him with this dare your just showing him if he wants to play dirty than .you- FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" My mini little devil shouted.

"Oh my god she's an idiot don't listen to her! Haven't you heard the saying about what happens when you fight fire with fire? It never ends we-"My mini angel piped in, but was cut off.

"Oh you've decided to talk again?" My mini devil retorted.

"Don't give me that attitude, this isn't about you!" My mini angel defended.

"Pffshh, don't you think I know that? If it were about ME you wouldn't be here."Mini devil retorted.

"Ok that's it, you wanna go?"Mini angel yelled while yanking her halo from her head and holding it up like a knife. Mini devil laughed loudly.

"I thought you'd never ask! I knew today was good day to sharpen my pitch fork!" Devil screamed proudly. Mini angel was slowly backing away from mini devil as she swung her pitchfork at her. I gasped and shook my head sadly. Every time I had an angle/devil thing it always ended in one of them killing the other. My brain really is screwed up…. I looked from side to side, then I looked up and everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"Sorry about that guys, I needed advice, and people were arguing and then someone brought down a halo/knife and she sharpened her pitchfork and attempted to stab the other girl….. It was a good day for the pitchfork girl." I babbled. Everyone was still staring at me like I was a psychotic person revealing my diabolic plan of making a human centipede. Alice came rushing over to me; she held her hand to my head.

"She seems fine..." Alice said unsurely. I laughed. "Sorry Alice I just sort of blacked out there." I said trying to cover up the awkward silence I had created. I looked over to Edward. He was the only who didn't seem to be showing any sign of worry on his face (anymore) now he seemed to be too busy trying not to laugh at the ridiculous situation I had put us all in. "Shut up Edward." I murmured. He just rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to dare me or not?"Edward said smugly, like he was superior to me. "That's it! Miss devil you have won this round, sorry mini angel." I thought to myself. "What?" Rosalie asked puzzled. Everyone had the expression she had on her face. I guess I had said that out loud…. Oh…. Oh. "Ummm never mind." I said trying to move on.

"Edward I dare you to go to a club and try and see how many women you can get to sleep with you," I said grinning waiting for his reaction. The moment I heard him gasp was extremely pleasurable. "What?" Emmett boomed. "How is that a dare? He gets to sleep with different woman, that's more like a fun outing than a dare!" Emmett said confused. I tried to hold back a smile, he was sooo wrong...

"Bella you can't be serious, I can't do this too you!" Edward exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him and glared. "OHH so now you can't "do this to me" but when it came to humiliating me, you were all for getting shifty McGee On your side and pouncing on the opportunity," I yelled angrily while gesturing to Jasper. Edward just looked at me dumbfounded... Nothing to say...

"Wait, what did she just call me?" Jasper asked Alice, confused. "Now is not the time hunny, I'll tell you later." Alice responded trying not to smile. I grinned at her and then turn my full attention back to Edward who was now glaring at me. "What are you not game Edward? Do you think, I'm "Crossing the line"? Like when you pulled that little stunt before?" I said smiling at the end of me sentence.

I didn't want him to back out of the dare or else he would have to suffer the consequences and maybe that may be a good way to tease him but it wasn't a good thing for me. Edward looked me right in the eye as he changed his expression until it was unreadable. "Bring it on," he said loudly and clearly. I smirked at him and I looked around the room. " Then let's go" I said dramatically as I attempted to stand up.

"WAIT we can't go looking like this! Yay makeover time!" Alice squealed win delight. I rolled my eyes at her. " You ruined the dramatic moment Alice!" I said angrily. "I'd rather a makeover than a dramatic moment Bella" Alice reminded. I sighed as Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs. "You boys get ready!- And don't say you're already ready because your not, so go get changed!" Alice shrieked at them. I think they were too scared too retort. Frankly I didn't blame them.

"Now let's try to make Edward feel even more guilty about having to flirt with other girls" Alice said happily. I braised myself for the wrath that was a makeover from Alice. Rosalie was picking out what we were all going to wear. Curse my body for being able to fit into both Alice and Rosalie's clothes!

"NO NO NO Rosalie I an NOT wearing that!" I screamed. Rosalie just laughed as she held up a mini skirt, that I considered as a piece of fabric. " Rosalie I thought you were rich and could afford more fabric than that" I exclaimed as Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Bella you'll wear what ever we tell you to wear." Alice snapped happily. Rosalie shot a smug grin in my direction. I looked at both of them and then started screaming my lungs off.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. NOOOOOOO YOU CANT MAKE ME!"I screeched not caring who heard me. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other in shock and then turned their heads towards me with determination on their faces. Alice disappeared suddenly and I started screaming bloody murder. I whipped my head around desperately trying to look for her. Rosalie gave me a devilish smile as my arse was suddenly pushed onto a chair and my hands were tied behind my back.

"GUYS YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"I screamed. Alice laughed evilly. "What other choice do we have? You weren't co-operating!" Alice yelled back. I wiggled around in my ropes, but I couldn't move. "Something tells me you both have experience in doing this" I said scared. The ropes were cutting off my circulation. I groaned in pain.

"Fine I'll loosen the ropes," Alice said, I sighed in relief. "Ok Rosalie we've got work to do".

**EDWARDS POV**

I came out of my room in skinny jeans and a blue button down top, I honestly didn't care about what I wore but Alice did...and I valued my life. I walked back into the room where Jasper and Emmett were talking, already changed. I sat down on one of the armchairs and an awkward silence began to fill the air, I saw Emmett about to raise his hands up to form an awkward turtle but he was slowly backtracking after he saw the look that was on my face.

"Soooooo, got any plans to fuck Bella anytime soon?" Emmett asked casually. I looked at Emmett and my jaw dropped. I quickly composed myself and shot him a look that said "what the hell is wrong you?" I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eyes trying not to laugh. Emmett sighed when he didn't get an answer and brought out his iPod. He started to bob his head along to the music very heavily. Jasper and I were just staring at him. Emmett suddenly brought out an air guitar and started strumming rapidly adding some hair flicks. Jasper and I both looked at each other again grins spreading over our faces. "_This is a good opportunity to humiliate him or something_," Jasper thought. I nodded my head in response.

"Hey Emmett, what are you listening too" I yelled to make sure he could hear me. His air guitar immediately stopped. "U smile by Justin bieber" Emmett responded happily. " _He just humiliated himself without our help, looks like our jobs are done." Jasper _thought while smirking. I held back a laugh. "Emmett you are a disappointment to the name Cullen sometimes, you know that? And there's no guitar in you smile….I think" I said but he had his music up to high to hear me. "_Scratch the sometimes_" Jasper thought. We suddenly heard Bella scream. Emmett dropped his headphones. "I wonder what their doing up there" he said excitedly. His vivid mental pictures flooded into my mind. "Emmett that is disturbing, what the hell is wrong with you? Channel the part of you that isn't an idiot and isn't a sexual predictor/whore and you might you're a good person on the inside." I suggested. Emmett just glared at me. Jasper was shaking his head at me. "_We both know your wrong, he'll probably just channel a part of him that's worse then all of the aspects of him combined."_ Jasper pointed out.

"What was he thinking about?" Jasper asked curiously. I shook my head. "What is he feeling at this moment, jasper? That will give your answer" I said calmly staring at Emmett in disgust. Jasper eyes suddenly widened and then he glared at me. "I knew I was doing the right thing by blocking out everyone's emotions in this game, Gah! Thanks a lot Edward I really need to feel that" Jasper said angrily. Emmett was still looking up at the staircase eagerly. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. NOOOOOOO YOU CANT MAKE ME!" Bella screamed. Emmett rubbed his hands together happily. "Oh god, don't you love when fantasies come true? " Emmett said grinning not taking his eyes off the staircase.

Jasper and I looked at each other worried. I really did want to know what was going on up their, not for the reason Emmett wanted to know but because I wanted to know if she was ok. Unfortunately Alice and Rosalie were blocking me out of their minds, so was Bella As usual.

"Emmett shut up, do you have any idea how insensitive you are being? What if Bella's hurt?" I yelled at him. He just rolled his eyes and stayed unfazed. "That's not how I Imagine it brother dear" Emmett said. Wow Rosalie really must not be giving him much, that or he was just a sexually repressed person by nature. I was willing to go for the second option.

"GUYS YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Bella screamed, we then heard Alice laugh evilly. OK now as getting really nervous. What were they doing to her? "What's wrong Edward? Afraid you wont be her first time anymore?" Emmett said grinning at me finally tearing his face away from the staircase. "Your such a slut sometimes Emmett, seriously" Jasper said bored. Emmett looked over to him shocked. "I'm sad you think so lowly of me, brother," Emmett said faking sadness.

"Will you stop calling us "Brother?" and just call us by our names?" Jasper said frustrated. This made Emmett's smile reappear. He loved to annoy us. "What other choice do we have? You weren't co-operating!" Alice yelled. A wicked glint appeared in Emmett's eyes, as he his smile slowly got wider. "How long is this going to go for? I cant deal with Emmett's sexual innuendo's anymore," I said feeling like I was about to murder someone.

"Something tells me you both have experience in doing this" We heard Bella said in a scared voice. She then groaned. I didn't even look at Emmett for his expression, I know he would take her groan…as something else but I new Bella and she was in pain. Emmett started pissing himself laughing. I stared at him until he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow questioning him. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID," He screamed.

Oh dear lord "Fine I'll loosen the ropes," I heard Alice say. Jasper looked up at the staircase puzzled." How many times have I heard her say _**that**_ to me?" Jasper said smugly. I heard Bella sigh in relief. "I've also heard that before…"Jasper added holding back a laugh. Who's side is he on?

"Ok Rosalie we've got work to do" Alice chirped. Ok I have had enough this, I had to see if my baby was ok. I was about to get up and go check on them when jaspers hand was suddenly on my shoulder. "Edward, Don't listen to Emmett, He is just as bad as a horny teenager, we both know he will strike out every time" Jasper said. I almost cracked a smile. "I know you can't hear them, I can tell by your frustration, but I can feel what their feeling and their not feeling anything close to what Emmett wants them to feel. Alice is determined, Rosalie is feeling powerful and Bella is feeling scared and frustrated." Jasper finished with a smile. Jasper always knew how to calm me down. "If I know Alice it has something to do with clothes," He said as he rolled his eyes.

I waited for an hour with my brothers talking about Emmett's love for all things gay. "How long does it take for 3 girls to get ready?" Emmett whined. I decided to go up there and check on everyone. Jasper and I looked at him as if was an idiot. He shared at room with Rosalie. _Rosalie,_ the girl who doesn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. You think he would know the answer to his own question. As I reached the stairs I saw Alice appear at the top. She giggled. "Where's Bella?" I asked eagerly. "She's still in the room you might want to help her" Alice suggest while Rosalie laughed.

I growled, what had they done to my beautiful girl? I almost sprinted up the stairs into Alice's bedroom AKA beauty world. "Edward? Is that you?" Bella said frustrated. The sight that was brought to my eyes made me start laughing instantly. Bella glared at me. She was tied to one of Alice's chairs with some rope. She looked so uncomfortable. "Its not funny! Now will you help me out of this?" Bella grumbled. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course but only because you've been so nice too me lately especially with the dare you've given me" I said sarcastically not moving anywhere near her. She sighed. "They did a really nice job with the rope…..rope…..where have I seen you being tied up with rope before?" I teased. Yea I know I was pissing her off…..oh well! That's how our relationship worked.

"Oh shut up! I'm glad you find this funny" Bella said clearly angry I faltered for a second. I didn't really want to make her upset. She knew I was teasing? Didn't she? Ok, maybe I have taken this too far. I never meant for her to get _this_ hurt , Ok maybe I'll just apologize to her. Suddenly something small made slight contact with my skin breaking my concentration. I looked up too Bella who had managed to kick her shoe off towards me. Ok forget what I said about taking it too far, she deserved it. "EDWARD!" She huffed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when I knelt to her level. I tried to hide my amused smile. "I'm just returning the favor, I'll get the ropes off" I whispered to her.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and then her cheek going around her head until I reached the back of her head. I leaned in to smell her hair. How is it I kept getting the upper side lately? Maybe god liked me after all… I dragged my nose along her back until the top of the chair stopped me. I could hear her breath quicken. I tried to hide a smile. "You know I think fate keeps putting us in these positions for a reason" Bella said suggestively. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see.

"Don't get your hopes up Bella, fate changes…"I said as I undid the ropes at vampire speed and then ran to stand next to the door. The expression on Bella face was priceless when she realized what had happened. She looked over to me and groaned. She stalked out of the room pushing past me while muttering " you're giving me whiplash" on her way out. I didn't move from the doorway I just started to laugh. I heard Bella's footsteps turn around and start to come back to the room. She smiled up at me sweetly. I raised my eyebrow at her.

Bella stood up on her toes and kissed me lightly on the lips and then she started walked her fingers down from my right shoulder. She was moving painfully slow. I groaned, I swore I saw her smile. When she got past my Belly button she deepened the kiss, biting my lower lip. My breathing quickened. Damn, I was giving myself away. Bella's lips left and a growl escaped from my mouth. She brought her mouth to my ear." You're not forgiven yet Edward, remember that" She whispered as she backed away from me. I narrowed my eyes at her clearly annoyed.

"Then why did you come back in here?" I asked smugly. She grinned at me as she turned around and went to the corner of the room. She picked her stiletto heel and held it up to me. "I had to come back for my shoe, I just felt like teasing you on the way, Its not that hard to do" Bella said innocently as she slipped back into her shoe and walked out of the room. I followed her, pissed off.

"Its about time, Lets go before the sun comes up". Alice complained. I just rolled my eyes, of course she would want to hurry up so she could see me in some sort of weird situation. Isn't that what siblings are for? It seemed like everyone was against me, I didn't even have Bella on my side anymore- she was apart of the group that wanted to mock me at every chance they got.

"Are you sure you want too do this Edward?" Jasper asked amused. I glared at him. "I don't want to face the punishment for backing out… but wait a minute, didn't you technically back out of Bella's dare?" I asked cockily. I saw Bella shiver and jasper froze. "I mean, you didn't have sex with Bella…" I pointed out. His eyes widened and I grinned wickedly. "Edward, I did that to _help_ you remember , you can't turn against me. I helped you" Jasper pointed out although, I could sense he knew I would turn on him.

"Edward, let It go or-" Alice said but was interrupted. "or what?" I said smoothly. Alice's eyes narrowed. "I will make this dare a whole lot worse for you". She said calmly. I mirrored her expression. "How would you do that?" Alice smiled slyly. She produced her phone out of her pocket and started to dial a number. "Lauren hey! A bunch of us were heading out to a club, do you feel like coming? I know Edward has something he wants to as-" I grabbed the phone off her and hung it up.

"Ok ok! I'll let it go" I exclaimed. Jasper looked relieved as he wrapped his arms around Alice. He then looked me and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, real mature Jasper. Alice smiled and she turned her back to me and started to walk out towards the door.

-%-

We all headed up to the bouncer. His eyes widened when he saw us coming towards him, I saw his eyes travel over the girls bodies- I was trying to tune out his inappropriate thoughts and daydreams but they were very loud. I walked over to Bella- not caring what she thought of me right them- and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Bella looked up at me confused, I just smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Names please?" He asked straitening up when Rosalie came into his view. I saw Bella look nervously at the list he was holding. I chuckled- hadn't she learned that we could basically get in at any club. "uhh I think our names are there" Rosalie said smiling as she pulled out a roll of bills and places it on the middle of the clipboard. The mans eyes widened further at what had just happened. When he regained his composure he began to talk again.

"Ahh I see, you may enter" Rosalie smiled convincingly at the man and walked through the doors, her smile dropped as soon as he was out of sight- Sometimes I wished her false niceness wouldn't end. I looked around the room and saw that there were booths in each corner. Rosalie led our group into one, that wasn't swarming with people around it. "Ok Edward, lets pick the girls" Alice said evilly rubbing her hands together.

"Hey I thought this was my dare" Bella exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes. "Sorry Bella, I'm just excited" She said clapping her hands. Don't your love sisters? Always so nice. Bella looked around the room analyzing everyone's behaviors. Her head suddenly stopped and a grin slowly spread across her face. She pointed to group of giggling girls- and yes that was the title for them. They looked around 20 years old, older than Bella. And no I'm not calling Bella a girl because their maturity age seemed about 16 years old and Bella on the other hand had the maturity level of an adult.

"Ok Edward you have to get them ALL to agree to sleep with you ok? It counts as backing out if you can't get all of them too agree. " Bella said smugly. I glared at her and took a deep breath and started to walk over to the girls.

**BELLAS POV**

Emmett whistled " wow, 6 girls…. He's a lucky guy too have you letting him sleep with other girls" Emmett said in a dreamy tone. Rosalie wacked him in the head. We all laughed at Emmett and he pouted. I rolled my eyes. "I never _**said**_ he had to sleep with them- I only said he had to get them to agree to sleep with him" I pointed out smugly. Everyone at the table gasped except for Alice, Emmett and I.

"But Edward doesn't know that… ill go to tell him" Emmett said about to stand up. I slapped my hand to my forehead. When I looked up again and saw Alice was holding him too his seat. Emmett looked at me clearly confused. I looked around the table and everyone else seemed to have gotten what I was trying to do. I sighed. "That's the point Emmett- I never told Edward he had to sleep with them only that he had to get them to agree to sleep with him, but of course he probably didn't understand that fully it. Which is exactly how I intended for it too turn out. "I said taking a big breathe at the end of my monologue.

"Ohhh ok I understand. So what's the point of all this then? To force him too sleep with someone else?" Emmett asked puzzled. I sighed. "The guilt he will feel after he has completed the dare, will be the ultimate prize. I can use that guilt to get him to do anything for me" I said grinning. I looked around the table once more and saw everyone was grinning as well.

"Woa, Edwards really in for it". Emmett said in a sympathetic tone.

**Will Edward have sex with those girls? Will he fall for Bella's evil plan? Stay tuned**

**Well I know it's been a while since I updated! And I know that this was basically just fluff and you didn't get to see how the dare turned out but I promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one. I'm writing it right now.**

**Well not right now since I'm writing this…..but you get the point.**

**Ok so tell me what you FAVORITE line was.**

**Also if you have something that you would want too see more of, let me know and ill take note of it ok?**

**Haha I've been getting some reviews and messages begging me to get Edward and Bella to have sex and for me to stop teasing. Haha do you guys all feel that way? If so their might some drastic changes to the plot…..**

**Sorry for the long authors note! Follow me on twitter at SimonaMarie_FF for information on chapter updates.**

**OK I'm going to start doing some RECS so if you have a story that you think is good, tell me in a review and ill check it out and rec it :)**

**Love is a battlefield by LadyVerRose- This is Amazing story. Its rated T although it should be rated M as it has strong dark themes. When Bella was little Edward killed her mother and just before he left he said that she was his. And always would be He fled with Bella's godparents who are vampires. They all return when she's 17 and Edward overwhelms her as he kidnaps her and claims, a vampire is trying to hunt her. Can Bella's break through Edwards's hard shell or does Edward's protective possessiveness break her?**

**MILLION DOLLAR BABY by ****clpsuperstar – This story is EPIC, I have literally fallen in love with it. When Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Isabella makes the ultimate sacrifice. Selling herself to the highest bidder to do with her as they please may just prove to be more than she bargained for. Of course Edward is the highest bidder dark themes, but it has a happy ending rated M **

**Until next time! Xoxo Simonamarie**


End file.
